pokemon:un salvador y un entrenador con el corazón roto
by yujukextreme82
Summary: un ash traicionado por su amigo y salvado por alguien antes de que el muriera.
1. Chapter 1

**pokemon:un salvador y un entrenador con el corazón roto**

vemos por un pequeño pueblo de la región de kanto donde nuestro jovén entrenador se esta preparando para iniciar su propio viaje pokemon por que mañana recibira su primer pokemon a manos del profesor oak.

"no puedo esperar saber cual sera mi primer pokemon mañana podria se un charmander o un bulbasaur o tal ves un squtirle ay no puedo esperar"dijo nuestro jovén entrenador el cual tenia el pelo de color negro y unos ojos de color marron claro.

"ash es hora de ir a dormir o no podras ir por tu pokemon mañana temprano"dijo la madre de del jovén conocido como ash ketchum.

"ya voy mamá solo estoy preparando mis cosas para mañana¡"grito ash a su madre.

cuando el jovén ash ordeno todo para mañana se fue a cambiar de ropa para dormir cuando se acosto en su cama penso como seria su viaje pokemon.

" _que emoción ya estoy impaciente por saber cual sera mi primer pokemon"_ penso ash para poder cerrar sus ojos para dormir.

(a la mañana siguiente)

ash estaba abriendo sus ojos para ver su despertador y ver que era ya muy tarde se levanto muy apurada mente.

"!AHA HA SE ME HIZO TARDE PARA IR POR MI PRIMER POKEMON¡ _espera todavia puede quedar un pokemon si me apuro"_ grito y penso ash el cual fue corriendo al laboratorio del profesor oak.

salio de su casa muy deprisa que no pudo comer ni siquiera lo que madre le dejo para ir a conseguir su primer pokemon.

cuando estaba llegando al laboratorio vio su amigo y rival de la infancia gary oak el cual trai puesta una camisa larga color morado claro y unos pantalones azules oscuros.

 **(n/a:no voy a dar la vestimenta de todos los personajes,solo voy hacer los de los oc).**

"hola ashboy espero que no te hayas levantado apurado para escoger tu primer pokemon"dijo gary con burla.

ash estaba a punto de decir al pero una voz atras de gary lo hizo callar.

"oye niño no seas presumido solo por tener tu primer pokemon"dijo la voz a gary el cual solo se puso palido.

"no era por presumir señor dark"dijo gary al hombre detras de el el cual ahorra conocido como dark.

ash miro al hombre el cual traia una una chaqueta ploma y una camisa de color negro con un colgante sobre su camisa,los pantalones de el eran de color negro como su camisa su zapatos eran del mismo color que su chaqueta y en sus mano tenia puestos unos guantes de color negro con blanco.

a ash le salieron estrellas de sus ojos al ver a su entrenador favorito en persona.

"mm. hola niño vienes por tu primer pokemon verdad?"pregunto dark a ash el cual solo pudo salir de su trance para contestar a la pregunta de su heroe.

"si señor vengo por mi primer pokemon"respondio ash a dark el cual asintio.

"entonces entra el profesor te esta esperando yo tengo que hacer una llamada"le dijo dark a ash el cual asintio y fue a adentro.

dark miro la espalda de ash para verse asi mismo reflejado en el lo primero que penso al ver al joven.

 _"mmm... el podria ser uno de los hijos de sir aaron por lo que decia en esas ruina que investige con polo cuando eramos todavia unos chicos con miyamato-chan para el para su investigacion"_ penso dark a ver a ash entrar el solo se fue para ir a un centro pokemon para hablar con uno de sus ahijados o con su madre si es posible.

vemos a dark saliendo de pueblo paleta y llendo por el camino que lleva a ciudad verde mientras caminaba vio unos spearow por el lugar y algo dentro de el le dicia que tenia que estar cuidando de ves en cuando al chico que conocio.

siguio su camino para ver unos cuantos pokemon jugando con otros,luego de un rato vio al cielo que se estaba osbcureciendo con unas nubes lo que significaba que venia una tormenta.

dark fue corriendo para buscar un lugar para esperar hasta que terminara la tormenta hasta que escucho un grito de alguien y fue corriendo hacia donde provenia ese grito.

cuando llego vio al chico que conocio en pueblo paleta el cual estaba en suelo con un pikachu en sus brazos el cual estaba herido igual que su entrenador.

"!SPEAROW¡"un fuerte grito de pokemon escucho dark para ver que unos spearow estaban dirigiendose a ash y el pikachu.

dark no quedo ahi para ver al chico y su pikachu morir asi que tomo una pokebola de su cinturon lista para arrojarla para salvar al chico y el pikachu de este pero vio que el chico se puso enfrente de su pikachu para gritar.

"!NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMEN A PIKACHU SI TENGO QUE DAR MI VIDA PARA DEJAR QUE EL VIVA¡"grito ash a la parvada de spearow.

entonces todo paso en camara lenta para ash y dark los cuales vieron a pikachu saltar frente su entrenador y dar un inpactrueno a la parvada de spearow,lo cual dejo siego a dark y ash para luego caer al suelo insconcientes.

pasaron unos minutos para que ambos despertaran y se levantaran,cuando se levantaron vieron que era de tarde y que la tormenta se fue los dos de repente oyeron un ruido que venia de del cielo levantaro la vista para ver un pokemon gigante dark al verlo se sorprendio por que era el pokemon legendario ho-oh.

"!HO-OH¡"grito ho-oh el cual dejo caer una de sus plumas al suelo la cual ash agarro y vio que brillaba como el arcoiris.

luego se acordo de su pokemon volteo para mirarlo y vio que estaba herido,dark tambien se dio cuenta de esto luego de salir de trance por ver a un pokemon legendario y fue corriendo cerca de ash.

"oye chico esta bien tu pikachu?"pregunto dark cuando llego cerca de ash el cual reconocer la voz se volteo para mirarlo solo para acordarse de su amigo.

"si esta bien pero esta herido necesito llevarlo a un centro pokemon lo mas pronto posible"respondio ash a dark el cual asintio.

"bien ahi que moverse pronto antes de que se vuelva de noche"dijo dark para que ash asintiera para tomar a su pikachu en sus brazos y correr junto a dark a ciudad verde.

pasaron alrededor de unas horas para que llegaran a la ciudad cuando estaban por entrar para ir al centro pokemon fueron detenidos por la oficial jenny.

"!ALTO AHI Y DIGAN QUIENES SON¡"grito la oficial a ash y dark.

"perdoneme oficial pero necesito llegar al centro pokemon para curar a mi pikachu"dijo ash a la oficial la cual vio al pequeño pokemon en brazos de ash y ver que estaba muy herido.

"oh pobre pokemon estas seguro que es tuyo jovencito?"pregunto la oficial jenny a ash.

"si claro que es de el por que creria que no es de el?"pregunto dark a la oficial la cual al verlo se sorprendio que era el entrenador mas fuerte solo por debajo del legendario entrenador red.

"oh lo siento es que ha avido unos robos de pokemons que no sabia si era de este chico perdon"respondio la oficial.

"robos cuales robos oficial jenny?"pregunto ash a la oficial solo para que les muestre un cartel con las fotos de los ladrones.

"estos son los ladrones de pokemons que se han visto pero no se a podido arrestarlos a ninguno de ellos"dijo la oficial para que ash y dark vieran las fotos de los criminales.

vieron que uno de ellos era un hombre con una rosa en su boca tenia el cabello azul claro luego pasaron a la imagen de una mujer la cual tenia su pelo largo hacia atras de color rosa claro,dark vio para ver que la cara de la mujer se le hacia familiar.

 _"quien es esta mujer se me hace conocida y tiene una semejansa con miyamoto"_ penso dark al ver la imagen de la mujer.

"bueno no importa lo cual si importa es llevar a tu pikachu al centro pokemon ash"dijo dark a ash el caul sacudio la cabeza para mirar a dark asintio y fueron al centro pokemon.

pasado un rato llegaron al centro pokemon y ash fue directamente a donde estaba la enfermera joy.

"enfermera joy por favor cure a mi amigo por favor"dijo ash a la enfermera joy la cual asintio.

"esta bien espera aqui iremos a sanar a tu pokemon"dijo joy para llevarse a pikachu junto su chansey.

"fiuu polo menos llegamos a tiempo o si no tu pikachu no la contaba chico"dijo dark a ash el cual estaba viendo como se llevaban a su amigo.

"!OYE TU TU FUISTE QUIEN QUEMO MI BICiCLETA¡"grito una chica a ash el cual al ver a la chica que le robo la bici para venir al centro pokemon.

"ah eres tu lo siento por tu bicicleta pero tenia prisa para curar a mi pokemon"dijo ash a la chica de pelo naranja.

la chica al recordar al pokemon vio que no estaba con el.

"donde esta tu pikachu niño?"pregunto la chica.

"no soy un niño y tengo nombre si lo sabias"dijo ash con enojo.

"oye chico tengo que ir a llamar a alguien si no te importa tu puedes seguir hablando con chica si quieres pero yo tengo que ir a llamar esta bien chico"dijo dar a ash el cual asintio y agradecio por ayudarlo.

dark entonces se alejo de los niños para ir donde estaban los telefonos para asi llamar a su ahijada,empezo a marcar el número cuando lo logro presiono para llamar espero un rato hasta que alguien del otro lado contestaba.

"hola quien es?"pregunto una chica del otro lado para ver que la chica tenia el pelo rubio palido con unos ojos de color verde claro.

"hola lillie como as estado?"pregunto dark a la chica ahorra conocida lillie la cual se alegro al oir la voz de su padrino.

"padrino hola como estas?"pregunto su ahijada.

"eh estado bien pero yo e preguntado primero esa pregunta lillie"dijo dark a su ahijada la cual apeno por eso.

"lo siento padrino y si eh estado bien,oye cuando vas venir a visitarme?"dijo y pregunto lillie a su padrino.

"voy a ir cuando termine unas cosas aqui en kanto voy a ir a verte lillie y voy a llevarte un regalo para tu cumpleaños"dijo dark a su ahijada.

"enserio padrino entonces te estare esperando"dijo lillie a su padrino el cual sonrieo por ver feliz a su ahijada.

"si claro por cierto tu hermano volvio a casa o sigue viajando?"pregunto dark a su ahijada.

"nose por que no lo eh visto en tres años y lo extraño"respondio lillie a su padrino con un poco de tristeza dark al ver la expresión en la cara de su ahijada solo sintio un poco de pena por ella.

"oye no te pongas triste y dime has eso algun amigo lillie?"pregunto dark a su ahijada la cual cambio su rostro de triste a feliz.

"si eh eso dos amigas las cuales son mis mejores amigas en la escuela"dijo lillie a su padrino el cual estaba sonriendo por lo que le estaba contando su ahijada de sus amigas.

"oye lillie y ella sigue igual que como estaba o volvio en si?"pregunto dark a su ahijadala cual volvio a estar triste dark solo apreto su mano por que la madre de sus ahijados seguia siendo todavia la misma.

"ella todavia esta investigando sobre los ultraentes en su laboratorio"dijo lillie soltando unas cuantas lagrima por eso.

"ya no llores lillie la niñas bonitas no lloran hasta que ella se casen o no quieres casarte lillie?"pregunto dark a su ahijada la cual volvio a cambiar su rostro de tristeza a una de pena.

"no digas esas cosas padrino yo todavia soy muy joven para casarme"dijo lillie un poco apenada por lo que dijo su padrino lo cual provoco una risa de dark por como se puso su ahijada.

de repente hubo un apagón en centro pokemon lo que provoco un apagado en la llamada de dark con su ahijada dark fruncio el ceño y fue a ver lo que provoco ese apagón.

cuando llego donde estaba ash vio a los quienes estaban en el cartel de se busca y vio un meowth con ellos y se pregunto cual de los dos era el dueño de el.

"jajaja miren lo que tenemos aqui un niño que no tiene a su pokemon cerca para cuidarlo que patetico"dijo el meowth lo cual sorprendio a dark al ver que ese meowth podia hablar.

"si tienes razón meowth es un poco patetico"dijo el hombre de cabello azul a su compañero.

"callate james venimos a robar pokemons y eso haremos"dijo la mujer de pelo rosa a su compañero identificado como james.

"si ya se jessie no me lo tienes que recordar"dijo james con un poco de enfado a su compañera identificada como jessie.

"oigan niños no creo que tengan que robar pokemons si no quieren que los humille aqui mismo y quiero que uno de ustedes me responda si fueron quienes causaron este apagón"dijo dark con algo de enojo a los tres al cual fijarse en el simbolo que tenian en sus ropas penso si algunos de ellos sabe donde fue su amada miyamoto.

"ah asi y quien eres tu para decirnos que hacer torpe humano"dijo el meowth parlante a dark el cual solo tomo una pokebola de su cinturon.

"si quieres saber quien soy tendras que derrotarme en combate pokemon estupido meowth parlante"dijo dark al meowth el cual salto hacia dirección a el dark solo lanzo su pokebola para sacar a su pokemon.

"rattata yo te eligo y usa ataque rapido en ese meowth"dijo dark sacando un rattata el cual respondio a la orden de su amo y uso ataque rapido en meowth el cual no pudo ver la mensa velocidad del rattata de dark.

meowth salio volando hacia atras producto del ataque rapido del rattata de dark.

jessie a ver al hombre le dio la sensaion de ir a abrazarlo no sabia por que queria hacer eso ella solo movio su cabeza de lado a lado para mirar a hombre y sacar a su pokemon.

"ve ekans usa atadura en ese rattata"ordeno jessie a su ekans el cual uso atadura en el rattata de dark.

"eso no funcionara niña rattata usa hiper colmillo en ekans y luego usa placaje"dijo dark a jessie y rattata al escuchar la orden de entrenado hizo lo que dijo y uso hiper colmillo en ekans el cual lo libero y luego uso placaje otra ves en ekans el fue a donde estaba tambien meowth.

james tambien saco a su pokemon para atacar al rattata de dark.

"ve koffing usa polvo veneno en ese rattata"ordeno james al sacar a su koffing el cual hizo lo que ordeno su entrenador pero rattata esquivo el ataque del koffing de james y espero las orden de su entrenador.

"rattata usa otra ves ataque rapido en ese koffing"ordeno dark a su rattata el cual acato la orden y uso ataque rapido en koffin tambien mandandolo donde meowth y ekans.

"eso es todo lo que tienen pense que giovanni hacia que sus soldados se hicieran fuertes para poder tener sus planes bien esos pero veo que no son lo que me esperaba"dijo dark con un poco de burla en su voz.

"como te atreves a decir eso sobre nuestro jefecito te vamos a dar una lession"dijerón los tres miembros del team rocket para atacar al rattata de dark pero antes de llegar al rattata sintierón una dosis de un inpactrueno que venia detras de dark y los chicos voltearon a ver que se trataba del pikachu de ash.

"pikachu que bien que estas bien y como nuevo"dijo ash a pikachu el cual asintio.

"estas listo amigo para derrotarlos?"pregunto ash a su amigo.

"pikapi"dijo pikachu a ash para confirmar que estaban listo.

"bien entonces pikachu usa inpactrueno en ellos"ordeno ash a pikachu el cual se puso enfrente de ash para acatar la orden de su entrenador.

"pika chuuuuu"dijo pikachu soltando su inpactrueno sobre el team rocket.

los del team rocket fuerón electrecutados por el inpactrueno del pikachu de ash y se fueron al infinito y mas alla.

"que bien que estas bien pikachu al parecer te sanaste me alegra espero que sigas protegiendo a tu entrenador"dijo dark al pikachu de ash el cual asintio.

"gracia de nuevo señor dark por ayudarnos contra ese team rocket"dijo ash a dark el cual solo sonrio.

"bien entonces ya tengo que irme a ir atender lo asuntos que tengo aqui en kanto para ir a comprar el regalo de mi ahijada"dijo dark a ash.

"por cierto señor dark"dijo ash a dark el cual lo volteo a mirarlo.

"que quieres joven ash?"pregunto dark a ash el cual saco de su mochila un libro en donde salia una imagen de dark con su rattata.

"puede firmarme esto por favor"pidio dark al ver la portada del libro lo tomo en sus manos para luego sacar un boligrafo de su bolsillo.

"asi que eres un fan mio no es asi pues toma chico y espero que en el futuro te vuelva un gran entrenador joven ash y cuando lo hagas esperare tu reto para una batalla pokemon con todos nuestros pokemon esta bien"dijo dark firmando el libro y entregarlo a ash el cuallo abrazaba con mucha ilusión.

"si ya vera que me volvere el mejor entrenador pokemon que alla visto"dijo ash con promesas en sus palabras dark sonrio por esto y se dio la vuelta para irse levanto su brazo para despedirse de ash.

"esperare con hancias ese momento joven ash adios y espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar hasta la proxima"dijo dark para irse.

unas dos semanas despues vemos a dark en ciudad azafran donde tiene que reunirse con el presidente de la conferencia pokemon y hablar con su amiga que vive aqui la cual es la lider de gimnasio.

"vamos donde esta señor presidente que tengo prisa o sino sabrina me mandara a volar por ahi con su alakazam"dijo dark con un poco de miedo recordando cuando falto a una de sus citas de amigos con sabrina donde la dejo esperando un muy largo rato y cuando llego adonde era la cita sabrina saco a su alakazam para hacerlo levitar por llegar tarde desde ese dia no quiso llegar tarde cuando era una cita de amigos con sabrina.

paso un rato hasta que deviso al presidente fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el para luego ver que tambien estaba sabrina con el en ese momento sintio un poco de miedo.

"oi presidente como esta?"pregunto dark llegando cerca del presidente y sabrina la cual le dirigio una mirada que prometia mucho dolor para el.

"oh hola dark cuanto tiempo que no te veia como as estado?"pregunto el presidente a dark el cual solo no quiso tener contacto visual con sabrina la cual estaba muy enojada.

"mph eh estado bien y digame para que me cito aqui señor presidente?"pregunto dark al presidente el cual estaba un poco nervioso por algo.

"es que este pues veras quiero que seas uno de los que pueda ver el torneo pokemon que se llevara acabo en la meseta añil este año podrias hacerlo por favor"pidio el presidente.

"bueno podria hacerlo si me dice cuando sera el torneo señor presidente"dijo dark al presidente el cual puso una cara de felicidad en su rostro.

"genial el torneo sera en ocho meses dark entoces estaras presente?"pregunto el presidente a dark.

"si no veo problema con hacer en eso asi tengo tiempo para pasar tiempo con mi ahijada y ahijado en alola"dijo dark al presidente el cual asintio con alegria.

"bien entoces te vere en ocho meses en la meseta añil cuento contigo dark?"pregunto el presidente.

"claro señor presidente puede contar conmigo para estar ahi en el torneo"dijo dark con una sonrisa.

el presidente solo asintio con una sonrisa y se marcho dejando a dark solo con sabrina la cual ver que el presidente se fue y volteo a ver a dark el cual sin darse cuenta sabrina lo jalo de su camisa para llevarlo donde iban a llevar al cabo su cita.

dark con un poco de miedo no quiso decir nada por que conocia muy bien a sabrina cuando estaba enojada y sabia que cuando estaba asi tenia que hacer lo que ella quiere o sino terminabas en el hospital por tres meses y no queria perderse el cumpleaños de ahijada.

llegaron a un restaurante entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para ordenar un cafe y un poco de ensalada.

"y como as estado dark no nos hemos vistos en unos cuantos meses dark asi que dime que as eso"dijo sabrina a dark al escuchar esa parte que no se han visto en meses y ella sabia que era mentira por se vieron ase penas la semana pasada.

"buen eh estado en pueblo paleta monstrando al profesor oak a los pokemon que eh capturado y mostrale las investigaciones que eh eso"dijo dark comiendo su comida sabrina asintio.

"por cierto no as estado con otra chica verdad dark?"pregunto sabrina con un tono que le dio miedo a dark por que con las unicas chicas con las que ha estado son madre de sus ahijados,con la campeona de kalos,la kahuna de akala y la del alto mando de kanto como las lideres de gimnasio de teselia.

"no solo contigo y la madre de mis ahijados"dijo dark con un poco de miedo pero con verdad en sus palabras.

"espero que me estes diciendo la verdad dark o sino hare que alakazam te haga levitar por toda la ciudad quedo claro"dijo sabrina a dark el cual se encogia del miedo.

"si claro como un pastel sabrina jeje"dijo dark un poco nervioso.

sabrina noto el nerviosismo pero lo dejo pasar,los terminaro de comer y se fueron dark fue a una tienda para comprar el regalo para su ahijada antes de separarse de sabrina ella le dijo que fuera a su casa por que queria hablar algo en privado con el dark le respondio que estaria ahi cuando terminara de comprar el regalo de su ahijada.

pasaron unos minutos para que dark terminara de comprar el regalo de su ahijada y tambien de su otro ahijado como de la madre de los dos,fue a la casa de sabrina para hablar de la cosa privada que queria hablar con el.

llego a una casa que tenia un jardin hermoso y bien cuidado dark penso si sabrina le pidio consejos a erika para tener un jardin asi pero igual no le conciene el tambien le pidio a erika una ves si podia ayudarlo con su futuro jardin igual se la paso bien aprendiendo como dejar un jardin bien cuidado.

dark entonces toco la puerta para ver si sabrina estaba en casa cuando escucho un"pase"desde dentro entro,grito para saludarla de nuevo.

"!oi hola sabrina estas en casa¡"grito dark para recibir la respuesta de sabrina.

"si estoy en casa estoy bañandome asi que esperame en la sala o mi habitacion si quieres"dijo sabrina desde el baño.

dark solo se encogio de hombros y fue a la sala por que ni loco se quedaba en la habitacion de sabrina no como la ultima vez que estuvo aqui por que cuando una vez la estuvo esperando en su habitacion estuvo dos meses en el hospital por desangro nasal.

entro a la sala para sentarse a esperar a sabrina lo cual solo tomo unos ocho minutos para que llegara y viera a dark sentado en su sillon.

"oye dark puedes venir a hablar a mi habitacion por favor y deja a tus pokemon aqui esta bien"dijo sabrina a dark el cual hizo lo que dijo sabrina.

entonces dark siguio a sabrina a su habitacion y entraron en ella para que sabrina cerrara la puerta tras ellos pero con pestillo.

"mmm sigue siendo como antes verdad sabrina?"pregunto dark a sabrina la cual estaba detras de este los dos estaban muy cerca de la cama que era para dos y dark llego cuando se estaba obscureciendo.

"si sigue siendo igual que siempre dark"dijo sabrina detras de dark con un sonrojo en su cara.

"si oye sabrina todavia tiee.."estaba diciendo dark dandose la vuelta para ser callado por unos parde labios sobre los suyos y vio que sabrina lo estaba besando.

 **(advertencia:aqui viene el primer lemón del capitulo si lo quieren leer es decision suya no mi escucharon).**

sabrina separando sus labios de los de dark el cual estaba un poco en shock por el beso de sabrina lo cual esta aprovecho para empujarlo a su cama y empezar desvestise enfrente de dark.

"mmm tus labios saben muy bien dark pero que mala suerte que miyamoto alla sido tu primer beso como tu primera ves pero yo sere la segunda en hacerlo contigo mi amado dark"dijo sabrina sin saber que ella iba a ser la tercera persona con quien lo hiciera por que la segunda era la madre de los ahijados de dark.

sabrina todavia aprovechando que dark todavia estaba en shock le desabroso los pantalones para quitarselos y ver que el miembro de dark estaba duro no desperdicio tiempo y se desiso de los canzonsillos de dark para asi ver por primera ves el pene de dark que media unos veinte centrimetros,lo toco y vio que dark salio de su shock para ver que ya no tenia nada en parte inferior solo su mienbro frente a sabrina dark trato de levantarse pero sabrina se tiro encima de el estando en la parte superior.

"oye sabrina bajate no quiero tener relaciones contigo"dijo dark tratando de quitarse a sabrina de encima de el.

"mmm pues lo siento pero yo si quiero hacerlo contigo dark asi que no te recistas por que sabes que yo tengo un agarre fuerte asi que no intentes liberarte de esto asi que callate y disfruta de esto"dijo sabrina a dark el cual sabia que ella tenia razón de ello pero no se rindio de tratar de zafarse del fuerte agarre de sabrina.

paso un rato para que dark se rindiera y se entregara a sabrina la cual sonrio y lo solto para darse la vuelta para tener el miembro de dark frente de ella asi que lo empezo a chupar dark solto unos gemidos por la sensacion pero no superaba la de la madre de sus ahijados,entoces dark tambien empezo a lamer la vagina de sabrina la cual sintio su primer orgasmo con el hombre que queria estuvieron haciendo eso por un rato hasta que los sintieron que estaban por llegar a su climax.

dark dejo lamer para recibir los jugos vaginales de sabrina la cual esta no dejo de chupar el miembro de dark solo para sentir la semilla de dark entrando por su garganta,ella se trago hasta la ultima gota de la semilla de dark el cual estaba ya algo cansado.

"mmm tu semen sabe bien dark y es la primera ves que lo bebo,bueno es hora del plato principal"dijo sabrina para ponerse encima del miembro de dark el cual puso sus manos sobre los muslos de ella.

"estas segura sabrina?"pregunto dark a sabrina la cual tenia una mirada llena de determinación en su rostro.

"por supuesto que si aunque esta sera mi primera ves contigo haci que se amable esta bien"dijo sabrina para que dark asintiera y empezara a bajar a sabrina para ver que la punta de su miembro estaba entrando.

empezo a bajar a sabrina hasta que llego donde esta la virginidad de sabrina entonces dark miro a sabrina y vio que esta asentia entoces dark la bajo con fuerza rompiendo el himen de sabrina asiendo que esta deje caer una lagrimas por perder su virginida pero sonrio por haberla perdido con el hombre que ama.

pasaron unos minutos para que dark empezara a moverse suavemente con sabrina sobre el la cual estaba disfrutando de la sensacion que estaba experimentando con dark ella se sentia en el paraiso mientras lo hacia con dark.

cuando sabrina ya se acostumbro al dolor dark entonces la volteo para estabes el estubiera encima de ella para despues besarla en los labios los cual ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de dark entonces dark empezo a moverse fuerte dentro de ella mientras ella empezaba a gritar su nombre y dark aumentando su velocidad la empezo a embestir y mientras besaba a sabrina.

"te amo dark te amo"decia sabrina mientras seguia sintiendo el duro miembro de dark en su interior.

estuvieron haciendolo por cuatro horas y dark ya estaba llegando a su climax.

"sabrina casi me vengo"dijo dark a sabrina.

"hazlo dentro dark hazlo dentro"dijo sabrina a dark el cual iba a salir del interior de sabrina solo para que esta pusiera sus piernas detras de dark en forma de x.

"no creas que voy a dejarte salir dark"dijo sabrina a dark el cual ya no podia aguantar mas.

"grr ya no aguanto asi que tomalo todo sabrina"dijo dark a sabrina la cual sonrio.

"hagamoslo juntos dark"sugirio sabrina a dark el cual asintio.

"!SABRINA¡"

"!DARK¡"

gritaron los dos y dark solto su semilla dentro de sabrina.

 **(aqui termina el primer lemón esperen para el segundo)**

"ahaa ha ha"suspiraba dark al lado de sabrina la cual por su vagina dejaba salir el semen de su amado.

"oye dark todavia tienes enegia verdad?"pregunto sabrina a dark.

"si todavia tengo enegia por que?"´respondio y pregunto dark a sabrina la cual estaba mostrandole su ano a dark.

"por que todavia tienes una parte que llenar"dijo sabrina para que dark solo suspire al parecer cuando vaya visitar a la madre sus ahijados iba tener un gran problema.

dark se puso detras de sabrina con su miembro en el ano de esta y entocea la penetro.

asi siguieron los dos toda la noche teniendo sexo sin control hasta que aguantarán.

pasaron dos dias desde aquello y vemos a dark tomando un avion que se dirige a alola,dark en el avion estaba leyendo un libro sobre los mejores pokemon de cada region.

el avion despego a hacia su destino alola donde en el aeropuerto de melemele lo estaba esperando su ahijada con el mayordomo de ella.

el avion llego al aeropuerto de alola donde dark tomo los regalos y salio del avion y estaba buscando por el aeropuerto a su ahijada lo cual le tomo unos nueve minutos localizarla y vio que estaba acompañada de dos niñas y dos niños los cuales lo estaban buscando a el lillie miro a los lados para despues detenerse para ver a su padrino el cual venia dirección hacia ellos,entoces lillie corrio hacia donde estaba el para despues ser recibida por un abrazo de su padrino.

"hola lillie si que has crecido un poco no crees"dijo dark con una sonrisa en su rostros mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su ahijada.

"si asi es padrino e crecido un poco jejeje"dijo lillie a su padrino.

los chicos al ver donde estaba su amiga fueron corriendo donde ella estaba y vieron que estaba abrazando a su padrino sonrieron un poco por eso.

"oye lillie no nos vas presentar con tu padrino"dijo una chica de cabello verde oscuro.

"oh si se me olvida mallow"dijo lillie a su amiga la cual identificada como mallow.

"siempre la misma lillie"dijo la otra chica de pelo azul.

"oye lana no me averguenses frente mi padrino"dijo lillie a su otra amiga identificada como lana.

"oye pero tiene razón mallow lillie no nos vas presentar a tu padrino"dijo el chico de pelo que tenia forma de un moicano.

"asi lo siento kiawe"dijo lillie a al chico identificado como kiawe

"bueno ahijada por que nos presentamos en la casa para asi conoscan a mis pokemon como los mios a los de ellos"sugirio dark a su ahijada la cual asintio y fue con sus amigos y padrino al coche que estaba fuera.

entraron todos al coche para que despues este parta rumbo a la casa de lillie.

solo les tomo una media hora para llegar y se bajaran todos del coche para asi los chicos sacaran a sus pokemon de sus pokebolas.

"salgan charizard y turtunator"dijo kiawe sacando a sus pokemon de sus pokebolas.

"sal tu tambien steenee"dijo mallow sacando a su steenee.

"sal tambien puplio"dijo lana sacando a su puplio.

"sal tambien togedemaru"dijo el chico con sobre peso sacando a su togedemaru.

salieron todos los pokemon de los niños para que dark los viera.

dark no perdio tiempo y saco a su equipo.

salgan rattata,unown,gigalith,pansage,eevee y mimikyu saluden"dijo dark sacando a sus pokemons.

los chicos y sus pokemon vieron como eran los pokemons de dark.

"guau cual pokemon este"dijo mallow acerdose a pansage como unown los cuales se acercaron a la chica.

"oh casi se me olvida sacarlas tambien"dijo dark sacando otras dos pokebola su cinturon.

"salgan gardevoir y lucaria"dijo dark sacando a dos pokemons hembras.

las dos pokemon miraron a todos frente ella para conocer a todos para despues mirar a su entrenador ellas lo miraron con un poco celos en sus miradas solo voltearon la mirada para no verlo.

"bueno quiero que conoscan a mi equipo ellos son rattata,unown,gigalith,pansage,eevee mimikyu,lucaria y mi mejor pokemon gardevoir"dijo dark presentando a todos sus pokemon , gardevoir se sonrojo un poco solo para que los celos de lucaria incrementaran.

"!SUGOI¡"gritaron los chicos a excepto lillie la cual conocia a los dos primeros pokemon de su padrino por que jugaban con ella cuando era mas pequeña.

rattata al ver a lillie se acerco a ella.

ratta rattata"dijo rattata lillie a ver a rattata trato de tomarlo pero se alejo un poco rattata se deprimio por eso.

dark se acerco a su amigo para frotarle la espalda.

"tranquilo rattata podras pasa todo el dia de mañana con ella no quieres que te vea triste vedad?"pregunto dark a su pokemon el cual asintio con su cabeza dark sonrio por su pokemon.

"bien presentame a tus amigos"dijo dark a su ahijada la cual se paro en medio de su padrino y sus amigos.

"bueno padrino ellos ami amigos y sus nombre son mallow,lana,kiawe y chris"dijo lillie presentando a sus amigos y señalando a cada uno.

"alola padrino de lillie"dijo kiawe a dark el cual asintio en respuesta.

"alola yo soy la gran capitana de la prueba de pokemon de tipo agua es broma"dijo lana haciendo que dark le salga una gota estilo anime por su nuca.

"alola soy la mejor amiga de lillie"dijo mallow a dark que sonrio un poco.

"alola soy chris el proximo gran profesor pokemon"dijo el niño identificado como chris.

"bueno a ahorra es turno de presentarles a mi padrino alguno de ustedes se sorprenderan cuando escuchen su nombre el es dark hakuto mi padrino como el de mi hermano"dijo lillie presentando a su padrino y soltando la bomba a sus amigos.

"!EN SERIO EL MEJOR ENTRENADOR POKEMON DEL MUNDO ES TU PADRINO LILLIE¡"gritaron los amigos de lillie la cual se escondio detras de su padrino.

"oigan si quieren gritar guardenlo para mas tarde por que va hacer el cumpleaños de lillie"dijo dark a los amigos de su ahijada los cuales salieron de esa impactanten noticia para recordar que nesecitaban hacer las cosas para el cumpleaños.

a la noche lillie estaba sentada cerca de su padrino el cual le entrego su regalo de cumpleaños igual que los amigos de esta.

soplo las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños para despues abrir los regalos de sus amigos y padrino como su mayordomo.

lillie abrie el primer regalo que era de mallow el cual trai un libro de recetas para ella para cuando nesecitara sanar las heridas los pokemon.

el segundo que abrio fue de su otra amiga lana la cual le regalo una caña de pescar como un traje de baño lillie se lo agradecio.

el tercer regalo era de kiawe el cual le regalo una pulsera z para cuando ella quiera a ser su viaje pokemon.

el cuarto regalo fue de chris el cual le regalo un diario para que escribiera en el.

el penultimo regalo fue de su mayordomo el cual le regalo un sombrero como un vestido lo cual lillie le agradecio a su mayordomo el cual sonrio.

el ultimo regalo era de su padrino el cual le trajo de kanto y vio que era un guia turistica para cuando visitara kanto tambien le regalo un collar donde aparecia ella con su hermano y madre donde tambien salia dark tomando en brazos a una pequeña lillie sonriendo.

"gracia por sus regalos chicos son lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida"dijo lillie con una sonrisa.

todos los que estaban en la casa comieron una parte del pastel para luego despedirse llendose a sus casa lillie entro a la casa cuado estaba dando unos pasos dark la toma en brazos.

"padrino por favor bajame"dijo lillie a su padrino el cual no hizo caso y la llevo a su habitacion para que durmiera.

dark acosto a su ahijada en la cama para luego taparla y despues besarla en la frente.

"dulces sueños lillie que duermas con los angelitos"dijo dark a su ahijada.

"buenas noches para ti tambien padrino"dijo lillie a su padrino el cual apago la luz y cerro la puerta lillie entonces cerro los ojos para entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

dark al dejar la habitacion de su ahijada fue a buscar al mayordomo para que lo llevara al puerto para ir a ver a la madre de su ahijada.

dark dejo a sus pokemon cuidando la casa mientras el estaba con la madre de sus ahijados.

dark vio que el mayordomo lo estaba esperando asi que solo se subio al auto y partio al puerto de melemele.

(lugar:instalaciones de ather)

dark llego al lugar donde estaba la madre de sus ahijados fue a la casa que ella tenia en este lugar.

cuando llego abrio las puertas y cerrandolas detras de el fue al cuarto de ella para hablar,cuando llego a la habitacion solo abrio la puerta para ver que ella estaba durmiendo.

"asi que estabas durmiendo no samina"dijo dark en voz baja para luego caminar donde la madre de sus ahijado estaba durmiendo.

dark solo suspiro en su mente conociendola se empezo a desvestir por que habeces el dormia en la casa donde compartia con lillie.

 **(adadvertencia:aqui viene el segundo lemón y ultimo del capitulo)**

dark solo estaba en canzonsillos los cuales se saco para dejar su miembro al aire.

entonces dark saco las sabana para revelar que samina estaba con su pijama el cual dark le saco para dejar solo su sosten y bragas las cuales tambien quito y la puso en el suelo.

dark puso su miembro en la entrada de samina solo para que dark la penetrara,samina gimio mientras estaba dormida dark solo se puso encima de samina y se puso las sabanas sobre ellos para seguir con esto por que sabia que a samina le gustabano era la primera ves que lo hacia por que cuando lillie y gladio eran pequeños el tuvo teniendo relaciones sexuales con su madre por los dos perdieron a las personas que amaban lo cual convirtio esa amistad que tenian en una relación que tenian oculta para los dos niños.

solo cuando ellos dormian ellos lo hacian los dos al pasar el tiempo se empezaron a enamorar pero dark segui enamorado de miyamoto,lo cual provoco que samine cuando se enteraba que dark estaba con otra chica que no sea ella iba hacerlo suyo todas las noches que dark estuviera en la instalciones o en alola por que ella al saber donde habeces se quedaba cuando estaba en otra isla ella pedia que le dijeran en que cuarto se estaba quedando.

dark solo movio la cabeza para los lados para quitarse esos pensamiento igual ellos tenian esa relación secreta que tenian entre ellos.

dark solo siguio embistiendo a la vagina de samina la cual todavia seguia gimiendo mientras dormia.

dark aumento la velocidad de las embestidas para que samine despues de un rato empezara a abrir los ojos para mirar que dark estaba teniendo sexo con ella entonces ella beso a dark en los labios lo cual dark sintio en sus labio miro que samina estaba despierta y entonces el habrio su boca para sacar su lengua para a ser el beso mas apasionado.

los dos estaban teniendo mucho sexo esa noche hasta que amanecio y samine al ver que estaba ameneciendo tomo su celular para mandar un mensaje a sus empleados para que se tomaran el dia libre por que no queria perderse esto.

los dos separaron sus labios para tomar aire.

"que bueno verte otra ves amor"dijo samine a su amante mientras ella seguia siendo penetrada por dark.

"si cuanto tiempo sin verte querida"dijo dark para volver a besar a samine en los labios los dos estaban como conejos ese dia como para parar lo que estaban haciendo.

los dos estaban con sudor cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos y las sabana estaban mojada con el sudor de ambos por que una ves que lo hacian nadie podia despegalos solo cuando terminaban los dos muy agotado.

"samine me estoy a punto de venir"dijo dark al momento de separarse del beso.

"hazlo dentro amor hazlo dentro"dijo samine la cual tambien estaba llegando a su climax.

dark no tuvo objecion en eso por que cuando el se venia en los dias no seguros samine no quedaba embaraza.

"!SAMINE¡"grito dark el nombre de samine mientras hundia su pene en interior de ella

"!DARK¡"grito samine mientras ella se corria.

dark solto toda su semilla dentro de samine la cual todavia estaba extasis.

los dos terminaron dark callendo al lado de samine.

"oye dark por que no vamos al baño para seguir haciendolo"pidio samine lo cual dark se levanto de la cama para levantar a samine y llevarsela al baño para seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales.

dark abrio la llave de la ducha para poner a samine adentro y despues entrar el cuando el agua los toco se empezaron a besar y dark la penetro por su orificio anal los dos estaban teniendo sexo salvaje en la ducha.

continuaron asi hasta que dark se vino dentro del ano de samine la cual grito de placer por sentir el semen de dark llenandola toda.

 **(aqui termina el lemon espero que lo hayan disfrutado).**

los dos salieron de la ducha para ponerse sus ropas samine cuando termino de ponerse su su mirada a dark el cual tenia ya su camisa favorita en puesta.

"oye dark a que veniste aqui?"pregunto samine a su amado.

"vine despues del cumpleaños de **tu hija** al cual faltaste otra ves.

"mph ella tiene que empezar a vivir sin mi dark"dijo samine un enojada.

dark solo nego y cogio el regalo que compro en kanto de ciudad azafran y se lo tiro a samine la cual lo atrapo y abrio el contenido que habia,samine penso que serian los regalos de siempre que le daba pero cuando lo abrio vio que se trataba de un anillo.

"dark que significa esto?"pregunto samine con esperanzas en su corazón al saber que podia significar esto.

"solo es para cuando quieras dar ese paso en convertirnos en familia y decirle a lillie y gladio de nuestra relación"respondio dark ocasinando que samine saltara sobre el para besarlo en los labios.

"si si si quiero casarme contigo dark"dijo samine feliz.

"oye esperate que eso sera cuando termine las investigaciones del doctro fuji"dijo dark a samine la cual no dejaba de sonreir por que podia estar con dark el resto de su vida.

"y cuales son esas investigaciones que quiere investiges dark?"pregunto samine a dark.

"pues es de lo que decia en las ruinas alphas yo,polo y miyamoto cuando vimos lo que habia ahi"respondio dark a samine la cual se acordo que su difunto o desaparecido esposo polo le hablo de esas ruinas.

"mmm ya veo pero cuando te vas a demorar en eso?"pregunto de nuevo samine a dark.

"pues me llevara unos..."

y terminamos el primer capitulo de este fic el cual sera un ashxharem como ocxharem no puse la aventura de ash por que todo sera canonico en la historia.

ash va a ser traicionado por todos sus amigos excepto brock,trace y sus amigos de alola los cuales estaran del lado de ash,cuando pierda la liga alola,donde comenzara por fin la historia.

dark sera el que salve a ash de los que lo traicionado.

y por cierto les gusto los lemons por que si es asi en un futuro hare un cuarteto de ash y dark con lillie y samine donde la hija de esta sabra la relación de su padrino y su madre lo cual ella aprovara.

por cierto no tengo una duda las peliculas de pokemon son canonicas si alguien puede respoder esa duda para poder hacer añadir las en la historia.

psd aqui les dejo el harem de ash y dark como humanas y pokemon:

harem de ash:cynthia,zoey,lillie,maylene,flannery,korrina,jessie,roxie,claire,anabel y las madres de dawn y serena.

harem de dark:samine,sabrina,diantha,mayla,lorelei,skyla y elesa.

ahorra las de las pokemon las cuales voy a darles forma humanoide excepto las de dark:

harem pokemon de ash:pigeot,latias(si las peliculas son canon eso si),baylef y dos secretas.

harem pokemon de dark:gardevoir,lucaria y la ultraente pheromosa.

y si se estan preguntado por que jessie queria ir a abrazar es por que ella y dark son padre e hija y jessie es la primogenita de y ninguno de los dos sabra que son padre e hija hasta que los dos se pregunte si quieren hacerse un examen de sangre.

bien con eso me despido hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:PASADO DE DARK Y UN ENCUENTRO CON EL POKEMON GENETICO Mewtwo**

vemos en una mañana en una casa de la isla melemele donde viven dark y su ahijada lillie la cual estaba arreglandose para ir a la escuela hoy su padrino iba a ir a dejarla,dark le dio al mayordomo el dia libre mientras el pasaba el dia con su ahijada.

dark al pasar por el salon donde vio una foto con un marco donde salia el y samine como sus otros amigos polo y miyamoto cuando todavia eran jovenes se acordo cuando el,miyamoto y polo se encontraron con el doctor fuji y empezaron a trabajar para sus investigaciones tambien.

 **(flashback)**

vemos a un trio de jovenes chicos de doce años llendo a un laboraborario donde se encontraba el gran cientifco pokemon conocido como doctor fuji se dirigian alli por su amigo de pelo rubio el cual tenia un fanatismo por el famoso doctor.

"oye polo no te pongas asi por que aveces eres irritante"dijo dark a su amigo identificado como polo.

"oh pero estoy muy emocionado dark tu no estarias asi si te encontraras con ese entrenador red ademas miyamoto tambie es una fan del doctor fuji verdad miyamoto?"dijo y pregunto Polo a su mejor amigo y mejor amiga.

"si lo soy pero no soy una gran fan de su trabajo pero tienes un punto polo que dark no se pondria asi si se encuentra con ese entrenador red"dijo miyamoto para que Polo pusiera el signo de victoria a Dark el cual tenia una nube encima suyo lo cual provoco una gota estilo anime en miyamoto por las cosas de sus amigos.

un rato despues los chicos llegaron donde estaba el laboratorio del doctor fuji para ser recibidos por la administradora la cual los recibio con una sonrisa.

"bienvenidos niños en que les puedo ayudar?"pregunto administradora a los chicos el quien respondio fue Dark.

"venimos a ver al doctor fuji señorita"respondio Dark inclinandose.

"ah si lu buscan esta en su laboratorio haciendo algo"dijo la administradora a los chicos los cuales asintieron y fueron a buscar el laboratorio del doctor fuji.

estuvieron buscando el laboratorio del doctor fuji por unos minutos hasta que encontraron donde estaba el laboratorio de el.

entraron para ver que el doctor estaba investigando sobre alguna cosa en particular Polo se acerco y quiso saludar pero antes de que hablara le llego un libro a la cara cortesia del doctor fuji el cual al oir a alguien cayendo se dio la vuelta para ver a los dos chicos ayudando al otro chico en el suelo.

"oigan quienes son ustedes niños?"pregunto el doctor fuji a los chicos quienes esperaron para responder hasta que su amigo recupere la consiencia lo que tomos como dos minutos.

"lo siento por entrar asi doctor fuji pero es que este idiota queria saludarlo"dijo Dark apuntando con su pulgar a su amigo el cual lo miraba con una mirada de molesto dark noto esto pero lo ignoro.

"ya veo pero quienes son ustedes?"pregunto nuevamente el doctor fuji.

"yo soy Dark doctor fuji"dijo dark.

"yo soy Miyamoto doctor fuji"dijo miyamoto.

"y yo soy Polo doctor fuji y un gran fan suyo"dijo polo con una sonrisa.

"mmm eres uno que admira mi trabajo no es asi chico?"pregunto el doctor fuji a polo el cual asintio.

Dark levanto el libro que estaba en el piso para ver que contenido de el y vio unos estraños simbolos en el,volteo para preguntarle al doctor por lo que tenia este libro.

"oiga doctor fuji que es esto lo dice en este libro?"pregunto dark al doctor fuji el cual miro hacia a dark para ver de que libro estaba hablando y vio que fue el libro que soco con el otro chico.

"ah ese libro es para ver lo dice en las ruinas alphas en johto"respondio el doctor fuji a lo cual dark se rasco su barbilla para pensar.

"ruinas alphas? creo que hemos pasado por ahi una ves no es asi chicos?"pregunto dark a sus amigo los cuales asintieron el doctor entonces sujeto a dark de su camisa.

"enserio y vio lo que habia adentro?"pregunto el doctor fuji a dark.

"no por que no podiamos entrar en las ruinas por los cientificos que habian ahi"respondio dark al doctor quien lo solto y fue a sentarse suspiro por eso.

"lo siento es que esos cientificos trabajan para mi en esta investigacion y nadie ah podido descubrir lo que dice ninguno de estas imagenes donde salen estas letras antiguas"dijo el doctor fuji un poco triste por no poder descubrir lo que decia,entonces a polo se le ocurrio una idea.

"oiga doctor y por que no le traemos algo de esas ruina para que usted pueda estudiarlas"sugirio polo al doctor el cual lo penso un rato para despues ver a los chico.

"podrian hacer eso por mi niños?"pregunto el doctor fuji a los chicos polo asintio y volteo su cabeza para ver a sus amigos los cuales estaban hablando entresi.

"crees que sea buena idea ayudarlo Miyamoto"susurro dark a miyamoto.

"si creo que si por yo tengo unas cuantas curiosidades de esas ruinas"dijo miyamoto a dark el cual asintio.

"oigan de dejen su romance para mas tarde chicos"dijo polo con un poco de broma en eso para luego ver las caras rojas en sus caras y reirse dark salto hacia el para ahorcarlo con sus manos.

"!VUELVE HACER ESA BROMIA Y TE MATO MALDITO¡"grito dark a su amigo el cual solo pudo asentir en respuesta,dark lo solto cuatro minutos despues.

"siempre son asi?"pregunto en un susurro el doctor fuji a miyamoto la cual tenia una gota estilo anime sobre su cabeza.

"solo cuando polo dice esas bromas"respondio miyamoto.

"y bien me ayudaran o no?"pregunto el doctor a los chicos que no asintieron.

"yo si"respondio miyamoto.

"yo ire para mantener a este idiota bajo control"respondio dark señalando con el pulgar a polo quien lo miraba molesto.

"bien entonces tomen estas tarjetas para que los dejen entrar en las ruina"dijo el doctor fuji entregandole a cada uno una tarjeta.

"gracias doctor fuji"dijieron los chicos al doctor el cual asintio.

salieron del laboratorio para que polo y miyamoto sacaran a sus pokemon.

"sal rapidash"dijo miyamoto sacando a su rapidash.

"rapidash"dijo rapidash.

"sal tambien stoutland"dijo polo sacando a su stoutland.

"stout stoutland"dijo stountland saltando encima de polo para lamerlo.

"ya ya para stountland por favor me haces cosquillas"dijo polo riendo por lo que asi su pokemon.

unos minutos despues stoutland dejo de lamer a su entrenador para ponerse al lado del rapidash de miyamoto.

"bien chicos pueden llevarnos a las ruinas alphas?"pregunto miyamoto para que los dos pokemon asintieran.

los tres se subieron a los pokemon miyamoto y dark sobre rapidash y stoutland.

"bien partamos"dijo dark para que los dos pokemon empezaran a correr en direccion a las ruinas alphas.

 **(ruinas alphas)**

los pokemon llegaron a las ruinas alphas y los dos pokemon lucian agotados,dark al ver esto saco unos platos para los dos pokemon y puso comida pokemon delante de los dos pokemon los cuales al verlo empezaron a comer.

"bien ya estamos aqui las ruinas alphas alguno de ustedes se acuerda quien estaba acargo aqui verdad?"dijo y pregunto dark a sus amigos mientras el tomaba los platos ya vacios.

"si mal no recuerdo era un hombre de peinado liso largo"respondio polo a la pregunta de dark,miyamoto asintio para comfirmar la respuesta de polo.

polo y miyamoto devolvieron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas,cuando lo hicieron fueron a buscar al hombre no les tomo mucho tiempo por que lo vieron comiendo su almuerzo.

"hola nuevamente señor"dijo dark al hombre el cual dejo de comer para mirar a los chicos quienes pasaron por aqui hace un dia.

"aah son ustedes niños que hacen aqui ya saben que no pueden entrar sin un permiso"dijo el hombre a los chicos quienes sacan el permiso que les dio el doctor fuji y sela postraron al hombre.

"mire tenemos permiso"dijo miyamoto dandole su permiso igual que sus amigos.

el hombre miro los permisos y vio que tenian la firma del doctor fuji y se las devolvio a los chicos.

"bien al parecer si lo tiene entonces pasen"dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta enfrente de los chicos los cuales le dieron las gracias al hombre para entrar a las ruinas.

cuando entraron a las ruinas vieron que estaban los mismos simbolos que estaban el libro del doctor fuji los chicos empezaron a buscar algo para poder llevarselo al docto fuji.

"mmm que les parece si nos separamos para buscar algo y llevarselo al doctor fuji"sugirio dark a lo que sus amigos asintieron.

los tres se separaron para buscar algo miyamoto fue por el camino donde vio una escaleras las cuales bajo,polo fue por otro camino donde estaban cientificos,mientras dark fue adonde vio un rompecabezas en la pared.

"mmm que sera este rompecabezas por es extraño ver un rompecabezas en piedra?"se pregunto dark el solo se encogio de hombros para poder hacer el rompecabezas.

cuando lo termino vio que tenia la imagen de un kabuto le tomo una foto para mostrarsela al doctor fuji,luego sintio como se movia el piso para que despues donde el estuva parado se rompio.

"!AHAH AYUDA¡"grito dark el cual cayo a la planta inferior.

sus amigos al oir el grito de su amigo fueron donde escucharo el grito igual que los cientificos.

"!DARK ESTAS BIEN¡"grito polo a su amigo el cual no estaba solo estaba un agujero en lugar.

miyamoto al ver que dark no estaba fue donde estaba el agujero para luego encender una linterna que tenia y ver hacia abajo para encontrar a dark sangrando luego vio que algo que tenia la misma forma de el libro del doctor fuji acercandose a dark.

"!OYE ALEJATE DE EL¡"grito miyamoto a esa cosa la cual no le hizo caso.

polo y los cientificos al escucharla gritar a algo se acercaron para ver a lo que le estaba gritando y vieron que era la una de las cosas que estaban en las paredes y vieron que estaba levantando a dark para llevarlo hacia un lugar.

miyamoto al ver esto salto abajo para ir por esa cosa.

polo al ver que su amiga fue por dark el tambien trato de bajar solo para ser detenido por los cientificos.

"no vayas chico o sino no podremos saber donde estan"dijo uno de los cientificos.

"!NO DEJENME MIS AMIGOS ESTAN AHI ABAJO¡"grito polo para poder safarse de los cientificos los cuales no lo soltaban.

abajo con miyamoto y la criatura que estaba llevando a dark.

"!DARK DESPIERTA¡"grito miyamoto a dark para que despertara pero no funcionaba.

pasaron unos minutos para que esa cosa se detuviera y dejara a dark frente el y empezar a sanarlo,miyamoto desde donde estaba vio que lo estaba sanando y entoces cuando estaba cerca de la cosa y vio que dark ya estaba sanado lo recogio del suelo para abrazarlo.

"dark que bueno que estas bien"dijo miyamoto mientras soltaba unas lagrimas para luego darle un beso en los labios.

dark sintiendo algo en sus labios abrio los ojos para ver a miyamoto lo estaba besando le toco la mejilla con la mano miyamoto abrio los ojos para ver a dark despierto.

los dos se separaron del beso los dos se voltearon para ver a la criatura que los miraba.

"gracias pequeño pokemon por cierto como te llamas?"pregunto dark al pequeño,miyamoto al escuchar de dark que esa cosa era un pokemon se avergonzo por no darse cuenta.

"unown"dijo el pokemon identificado como unown.

"unown?ese es tu nombre?"volvio a preguntar dark para que el pokemon asintiera.

el pokemon sintio una presencia que se estaba hacercando a ellos miro a dark y miyamoto les trato de decir que se fueran pero ya era tarde las antochas que estaban en el lugar se encendieron,dark y miyamoto al ver esto miraron donde escucharon unas pisadas esperaron que fuera su amigo polo que venia.

pero al ver que no era el sino algo que se parecia al pokemon al lado de ellos solo que la unica diferncia era que tenia un cuerpo como brazos y piernas que estaban con un liquido rojo los dos dedugiero que era sangre.

el unown se puso frente de dark y miyamoto para protegerlos de ese pokemon el cual al verlos corrio para tratar de matarlos pero fue detenido por el unown frente de ellos el pokemon al verlo ataco con psiquico estrellandolo con una de las paredes.

dark al ver que ese pokemon estaba atacando al unown saco a su pokemon igual que miyamoto la cual saco a su rapidash.

"sal rattata"dijo dark sacando a rattata de su pokebola.

"rattata"dijo rattata poniendose enfrete de su entrenador para confrontar al pokemo frente el.

"tambien sal rapidash y ayuda a rattata"dijo miyamoto sacando a su rapidash.

"rapidash"dijo rapidash para ponerse junto rattata.

"rattata usa ataque rapido en ese pokemon"ordeno dark a su rattata el cual acato la orden.

"rapidash carga tu lanzallamas para despues atacar a ese pokemon"ordeno miyamoto a su rapidash la cual estaba cargando su lanzallama.

rattata ataco al pokemon para que luego rapidash lanzara su lanzallamas al pokemon el cual retrocedio un poco dark aprovechando esto se acerco al unown que estaba en el suelo para tomarlo en sus brazos y volver donde estaba miyamoto.

despues llegaron otros pokemon que tambien eran unowns y estos al ver al unown en brazos de dark y que estaba con heridas se voltearon para ver al pokemon que se levantaba como si nada entoces los unown y hicieron un protector para que ese pokemon no se acercara.

"dark que pokemon crees que sea ese?"pregunto miyamoto a dark el cual estaba tratando de sanar al unown que tenia en sus brazos.

"no lo se miyamoto no lo se pero se que ese pokemon no es normal"respondio dark a miyamoto para que luego escucharan en sus cabezas una voz.

"rey unown su nombre es rey unown"escucharon dark y miyamoto voltearon para saber quien estaba diciendo eso solo para ver que solo estaban unown estonces supieron que estaban usando telepatia para comunicarse con ellos.

"rey unown asi si se llama ese pokemon?"pregunto dark.

"si y no es un pokemon comun y corriente este pokemon puede matar a cualquiera que entre en estas ruina por eso creamos esos rompecabezas para matenerlo sellado despues de que salgan de estas ruinas los rompecabezas volveran a colocarse como estaban"dijieron los unown.

dark se acordo del rompecabeza que armo y luego volvio a preguntar a los unown si habia algo aqui en las ruinas.

"oigan hay algo aqui sobre al antiguo para llevarnosno es que lo nesecitamos para alguien?"pregunto dark.

"si hay unas escrituras en piedra con letras antiguas de humanos se las daremos si pueden llevarse a ese unown"dijo el unown a dark y miyamoto.

"por que quieren que nos llevemos a este unown?"pregunto miyamoto.

"por que queremos que el pueda algun dia el que pueda vencer a este rey unown actual y convertirse en el nuevo"respondio uno de los unown.

"pero no puede uno de ustedes enfrentalo a el?"pregunto dark estaves.

"no no podemos nuestro poder es solo para poder sellarlo a el"dijo otro unown.

dark lo penso un rato y entoces asintio prometiendo llevarse a este unown con el,entonces los unown los llevaron adonde estaban las escrituras dejaron al rey unown tratando de romper este escudo que no lo dejaba pasar.

llegaron donde estaban estas escrituras para que dark y miyamoto las tomaran y las pusieran es sus mochilas cuando las recogieron dark tomo una pokebola y toco con ella al unown que estaba sobre el lomo de rapidash,pasaron cinco segundos para que la pokebola se detuviera y confirmara que el pokemon estaba capturado.

"!UNOWN¡"oyeron dark y miyamoto con los unown los cuales voltearon para mirar al rey unown delante de ellos quien los miraba con una mirada que decia claramente que queria matarlos.

"corran nosotros lo detendremos"dijieron los unown.

dark y miyamoto asintieron y se subieron en rapidash,rattata se subio en el hombro de dark para que rapidash empezara a correr en busca de una salida.

rapidash pudo ver unas escaleras frente de ella cuando llego empezo a subirlas cuando llegaron al ver la luz de afuera voltearon para ver si estabn afuera y vieron que si estaba fuera de las ruinas de ahi abajo.

polo quien estaba buscando una entrada para bajar vio a sus amigos sobre rapidash fue corriendo hacia ello para ver como se encontraban.

"!EY CHICOS ESTAN BIEN?¡"pregunto polo gritando.

dark y miyamoto al escuchar la voz de su amigo voltearon a ver.

"!SI POLO ESTAMOS BIEN¡"respondio dark a su amigo.

miyamoto y dark se bajaron de rapidash para que esta volviera a su pokebola igual que rattata,dark con miyamoto le preguntaron a polo si los cientificos todavia estaban aqui el cual contesto que si entonces dark fue donde estaban los cientificos.

"oye miyamoto que pasa?"pregunto polo a su amiga.

"es que vimos un pokemon muy raro y resulta que el puede matar a cada persona que entra aqui en las ruinas"respondio miyamoto a su amigo el cual se sorprendio por saber que habia un pokemon que hacia eso.

los dos fueron donde estaba dark para sacar a los cientificos de estas ruinas lo antes posible.

dark llego donde estaban los cientificos para advertirles sobre el peligro de estas ruinas.

"!EY OIGAN CIENTIFICOS TIENEN QUE SALIR DE ESTAS RUINAS ANTES DE QUE SEA MUY TARDE¡"grito dark a los cientificos los cuales lo voltearon a escuchar.

"oye niño no nos podemos ir de aqui sin antes encontra lo que dicen estas ruinas"dijo uno de los cientificos a dark el cual se enojo por lo estupidos que eran al no reconocer en el peligro.

polo y miyamoto llegaron donde estaba su amigo quien estaba discutiendo con los cientificos entonces sujetaron a dark para que no hiciera una tonteria contra los cientificos.

"son unos idiotas aqui hay un pokemon asesino y ustedes van a seguir investigando"dijo dark a los cientificos los cuales se tomaron esto como una broma.

"jajjajaja oye niño dejate de brom.."no pudo continuar el cientifico por que recibio un golpe de dark el cual se zafo del agarre de sus amigos para darle un puñetazo al cientifico que estaba riendo.

"!ESTUPIDOS SI DESEAN MORIR ENTONCE QUENDESE AQUI A MORIR YO ME LARGO¡"grito dark a los cientificos para darse la vuelta y irse de esas ruinas.

sus amigos miraron a los cientificos y luego a su amigo quien se estaba acercando a la salida de las ruinas,entonces se miraron y asintieron y fueron con su amigo cuando llegaron vieron que estaba hablando con el guardia.

"por favor señor tiene que salir de estas ruinas o sino va a morir"dijo dark al guardia.

"estas seguro de lo que dices niño?"pregunto el guardia a dark.

"si señor yo y mi amiga vimos a ese pokemon y vimos que tenia sangre en sus pies y manos o pinchas"dijo dark al guardia el cual solo asintio y fue a fuera con los chicos quienes salieron.

cuando ya estaban fuera de las ruina empezaron a correr lejos de ellas cuando ya estaban cien metros lejos del lugar escucharon gritos de dolor y pidiendo ayuda,los chicos y el guardia solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y alejarse de ese lugar.

ese dia los dejo marcado a los tres amigos dejando vidas de personas morir en ese lugar.

a los cinco dias despues de eso y dejaron las ruinas cerradas para cualquier personas que quisiera ir a ese lugar.

los tres chicos se estaban acercando al laboratorio del doctor fuji,los tres todavia no podian sacarse ese momento por dejar a esas personas morir pero al menos pudieron salvar a alguien.

cuando llegaron entraron para ver a la administradora la cual todavia estaba sonriendo a los chicos.

"hola vienes a ver al doctor fuji otra ves verdad?"pregunto la señorita a los chicos.

"si venimos a verlo"dijo dark a la señorita la cual asintio.

los chicos fueron donde estaba el doctor fuji para entregarle lo que dark y miyamoto recogieron de las ruinas.

llegaron y entraron para ver al doctor fuji quien todavia estaba tratando de decifrar lo que decia lo que estaba en libro,dark tosio para atraer la atencion del doctor el cual al escuchar la tos se volteo para mirar a los chicos.

"aah llegaron niños y diganme encontraron algo en esas ruinas?"pregunto el doctor fuji a los chicos el que contesto fue dark.

"si encontramos dos cosas yo y miyamoto las cuales eran estas piedras y unos pokemon que tenian la misma forma que las letras de ese libro como un pokemon mas grande"respondio dark al doctor fuji el cual se sorprendio por eso.

dark y miyamoto sacaro las piedra para mostrarselas al doctor el cual al verlas las vio con mucho cuidado,despues de estudiarlas se volvio a los chicos para pregunta sobre eso pokemon.

"y como eran esos pokemon?"pregunto el doctor fuji.

"mejor que decirselo se lo mostrare"respondio dark para tomar una de sus pokebola y sacar al pokemon que estaba dentro.

"sal unown"dijo dark sacando al pokemo cuando salio de la pokebola el doctor quedo impresionado por ver al pokemon y oir como se llamaba.

"qu que es este pokemon?"pregunto el a los chicos.

"es un pokemon de las ruinas alphas"respondio dark al .

"y que era este pokemon que tenia la misma forma que este pokemon?"pregunto nuevamente el los chicos.

miyamoto dibujo al pokemon que vieron en las ruinas ella y dark,cuando termino se lo mostro al el cual quedo en shock al verla imagen.

"asi que este es el pokemon si que se ve aterrador les parece si dejamos esto entre nosotros?"pregunto el a los chicos los cuales asintieron excepto dark.

"oiga puedo trabajar para usted?"pregunto dark al el cual queria saber por que,sus amigos se sorprendieron por esa pregunta.

"¿por que quieres trabajar para mi chico?"pregunto el doctor fuji a dark.

"por que quiero encontrar lugares donde estan los pokemon mas fuertes para hacer a mi unown mas fuerte para enfrentar a ese pokemon"dijo dark con seriedad en sus palabras.

el asintio se levanto para estrechar su mano con la de dark el cual acepto el apreton.

"bien entonces bienvenido dark supongo que vas a trabajar con tus amigos verdad?"pregunto el a dark el cual nego.

"no voy hacer estas investigaciones yo solo doctor"respondio dark al ,sus amigos se estristecen por esas palabras.

"esta bien yo te mandare zonas donde quiero que investiges esta bien?"volvio a preguntar el a dark el cual asintio.

"y ustedes tambien quieren trabajar para mi chicos?"pregunto el a miyamoto y polo los cuales se sorprendieron por esto.

"yo yo si quiero trabajar para usted "dijo miyamoto al el cual asintio.

"yo tambien "dijo polo al el asintio tambien.

"bien ustedes empezaran mañana a trabajar para mi"dijo el .

los chicos solo asintieron en respuesta.

 **(fin del flashback)**

dark recordaba bien ese dia y estaba faltando muy poco para que vaya a esas ruina para enfrentar a ese pokemon.

"padrino ya estoy lista para ir a la escuela"dijo lillie a su padrino el cual salio de sus pensamientos para voltear para ver a su ahijada.

"oh que te ves linda lillie"dijo dark a su ahijada la cual se apeno un poco.

"ya vamos padrino o se va hacer tarde"dijo lillie para ir al auto.

dark asintio para ir al auto y llevar a su ahijada a la escuela.

dark se subio al auto y lo encendio para ir a dejar a su ahijada a clases.

pasaron unos minutos para que dark llegara a la escuela con su ahijada la cual al llegar se bajo para ir a despedirse de su padrino.

"adios padrino nos vemos mas tarde"dijo lillie a su padrino el cual asintio y arranco el coche para ir a comprar las cosas para la cena y comprar un boleto de avion a kanto por que necesitaba cumplir con la promesa que le hizo al presidente de la liga pokemon.

una horas despues dark pudo comprar todo lo que necesitaba para la cena y el boleto paso por el centro comercial para comprar comida pokemon y unos bocadillos.

cuando los compro fue al auto para ir a dejar todo a la casa cuando llego gardevoir y lucaria abrieron las puertas de atras para recoger las compras dark tomo los bocdillos cuando recibio una llamada del vio que era urgente y decidio contestar dejandole la bolsa de los bocadillos a mimikyu el cual los llevo a dentro,dark se puso el telefono cerca de la oreja mientras iba adentro a preparar la cena.

"si que desea?"pregunto dark por el telefono al .

" _hola dark te llamo para que vengas a ver al pokemon que estoy creando y darte unos documentos para tu proxima investigación_ "dijo el desde el otro extremo del telefono.

"esta bien cuando llege a kanto voy a ir a verlo de acuerdo"dijo dark mientras cortaba unas verduras y les daba unos bocadillos a sus pokemon los cuales los comian a gusto.

" _esta bien aqui te espero dark espero que lleges bien a kanto_ "dijo el .

"okey nos vemos "dijo dark colgando el telefono mientras terminaba de cortar las zanahorias y seguir con las cebollas.

cuando termino de preparar la cena fue a dejar las ollas al lavabo para poder limpiarlas,termino de lavar las ollas miro la hora para ver que faltaba unos minutos para que terminaran las clases de su ahijada.

dark fue al auto para ir a buscar a su ahijada sin antes de dejar acargo de la comoda a gardevoir y lucaria para que los otros no se comieran la comida y los bocadillos,las dos asintieron para mirar a los otros pokemon de su entrenador.

dark encendio el auto y fue a buscar a su ahijada a la escuela cuando llego vio que estaba hablando con sus amigas cuando ellas se estaban acercando a la entrada de la escuela lillie vio a su padrino y se despidio de sus amigas para ir a subirse al auto y irse a la casa.

"como lo pasaste en clases lillie?"pregunto dark a su ahijada.

"me la pase bien padrino aprendimos mucho hoy"respondio lillie a su padrino quien sonrio.

"mmm que bien y espero que te guste lo que prepare hoy para la cena"dijo dark a su ahijada la cual sonrio por saber que su padrino preparo la cena por que cuando era pequeña siempre le gustaba comer la comida de su padrino y sol la podia comer cuanddo estaba en alola.

llegaron a la casa y se bajaron del auto para entrar a la casa cuando entraron vieron a los pokemon de dark en el techo por gardevoir y lucaria estaba esperando para ver cual de todos bajaban para darle un gancho alto a ellos.

"oigan ya dejenlos chicas o sino no va a ver televisión mas tarde"dijo dark a gardevoir y lucaria las cuales al escuchar que no iba a ver televisión dejaron caer a los otros pokemon de dark.

dark fue a ver como estaban sus otros pokemon los cuales no tenia heridas por la caida,dark solo suspiro por saber que estaban bien.

"bueno lillies vamos a cenar"dijo dark a su ahijada la cual asintio y fue a sentarse al comedor para esperar la comida de su padrino.

cuando llego la comida vio que era un estofado con unas cuantos bocadillos como postre,lillie tomo su cuchara para empezar a comer igual que dark quien estaba enfrente de ella.

los dos estaban disfrutando el estofado para luego comer los bocadillos que dark compro,a lillie le facino el sabor de su bocadillo para tomar otro.

a lillie le encantaba pasar los dias con su padrino cuando estaba en alola por que era con la unico familiar con el que podia estar tranquila en la casa.

los dos terminaron de almorzar para ir a dejar los platos a la cocina y lavarlos,cuando terminaron fueron a ver tele y ver que estaban dando el programa favorito de gardevoir y lucaria el cual trataba de una pareja de un humano y su pokemon que no podian tener un romance por la ley de arceus que negaba que humanos y pokemon pudieran tener relacion entre si.

cuando ya estaba anocheciendo dark se fue a dormir a su cama igual que lillie la cual le dio buenas noches a su padrino sonrio en respuesta.

cuando todo ya estaba apagado y todos estaban durmiendo gardevoir se desperto para ver que todos estaban durmiendo.

rattata encima de gigalith,unown en el sillon con pansage y mimikyu con eevee.

gardevoir volteo para ver que lucaria estaba durmiendo en el sofa,gardevoir aprovecho que todos estaban dormidos y fue a la habitacion de dark el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

gardevoir al conocer que su entrenado dormia como un snorlax se acerco a el para poder besarlo en los labios y vio que no se desperto le saco la sabana con poder psiquico para ver que dark estaba en canzoncillos y entonces gardevoir quitandoselos vio que el miembro de su entrenador estaba duro.

 **(Advertencia:un limen aqui si no lo quieren leer saltenselo).**

gardevoir acerco sus labios al miembro de su entrenador para empezar chuparlo y metiendoselo hasta la garganta.

fue lento para acostumbrarse al miembro de su entrenador por que era la primera vez haciendo esto asi que solo estaba disfrutando del miembro de su entrenado.

"grr"gruñe dark mientras seguia durmiendo.

gardevoir solo aumento la velocidad para seguir metiendo el miembro de su entrenador solo para que sintiera que el membro de su entrenador estaba palpitando y ella no sabia si dejarlo dentro o sacarlo fuera pero penso que si lo hacia afuera su entrenador iba a saber que alguien le estuvo haciendo esto.

ella no queria que la descubrieran asi que lo dejo dentro para luego sentir algo saliendo del miembro de su entrenador solo para que gardevoir se lo tragara todo luego ella saco el miembro de su boca para respirar un poco y ver que el miembro de dark todavia estaba firme y duro como antes gardevoir entoces solo tuvo que hacerle un paizurri con su pecho que eran de copa d.

estuvo bajando y subiendo sus pechos gardevor mientras chupaba el miembro de dark quien todavia estaba durmiendo.

gardevoir al sentir que esa cosa venia de nuevo ella solo puso nuevamente su boca hasta la mitad del miembro de dark.

gardevoir volvio a tragarlo todo y vio que ya estaba agotada asi que lo quiso dejar aqui esta noche.

 **(aqui termina el limon).**

gardevoir le volvio a poner sus canzonsillos a dark quien no desperto en ningun momento.

gardevoir solo puso nuevamente la sabana sobre dark cuando termino se fue a la puerta para cerrarla detras de ella.

volvio a la sala para dormir y saborear el sabor de su entrenador que tenia todavia en sus labios.

cerro profunda mente los ojos para entrar al mundo de los sueños.

a la mañana siguiente dark se levanto para ir hacer el desayuno de el y su ahijada el anoche empaco todo lo que trajo para volver a kanto y reunirse con el en el laborario.

cuando termino de hacer el desayuno vio que su ahijada estaba bajando las escaleras con un poco de sueño cuando llego se sento en el comedor saludo a su padrino el cual devolvio el saludo.

"oye padrino te vas hoy devuelta a kanto?"pregunto lillie a su padrino.

"si me voy hoy tengo que ir a ver al y ver que quiere que investigue esta ves"respondio dark a su ahijada.

"mm que injusto queria pasar mas tiempo contigo"dijo lillie con un puchero.

"ya lillie recuerda que puedo estar contigo en tu cumpleaños y navidad recuedas"dijo dark a su ahijada la cual asintio todavia con el pucheron.

"mmm no son todos los dias padrino quiero pasar todos los dias contigo"dijo lillie a su padrino el cual solo negaba al compotamiento de su ahijada era igual que su hermano cuando eran los dos pequeños.

en alguna parte de alola un chico de cabello rubio palido y ojos de color verde claro estornudo.

"quien estara hablando de mi sera mi hermana o mi padrino"dijo el chico cual solo nego con su cabeza para ir a la siguiente prueba de esta isla.

"oye lillie sabes que no puedo negarme al llamado del y lo sabes"dijo dark para que a su ahijada se calmara un poco.

"si lo se pero es que es muy injusto"dijo lillie para que dark se le pueda ocurrir algo para alegrar a su ahijada.

"que te parece si cuando el me pida que investige algo aqui en alola puedes venir con tus amigos a venir te parece?"pregunto dark a su ahijada la cual se le levantaron los animos al escuchar eso.

"enserio padrino vas a llevarme de investigacion cuando te toque investigar al aqui?"pregunto lillie a su padrino.

"claro cuando me toque investigar algo aqui voy a llevarte conmigo"dijo dark a su ahijada la cual lo abrazo.

"esperare el dia que te toque invetigar aqui padrino"dijo lillie a su padrino quien le acaricio la cabeza mientra ella sonreia.

a la tarde en el aeropuerto.

dark estaba en el aeropuerto con su ahijada y amigos los cuales le vinieron a despedir.

"bueno aqui nos despedimo lillie quiero que te portes bien mientras no estoy esta bien"dijo dark a su ahijada mientra le daba un beso en la frente.

"si padrino me portare bien"dijo lillie quien le dio un abrazo de despedida a su padrino el cual acepto.

"espero que cuiden bien de mi ahijada por que habeces se pone en problemas"dijo dark a los amigos de su ahijada los cuales asintieron.

"bien es hora de tomar mi vuelo a kanto nos vemos cuidense chicos nos vemos"dijo dark dandose la vuelta para ir a tomar su vuelo.

los chicos levanteron sus manos para despedirse de dark quien tomaba su vuelo.

en las instalaciones de ather vemos samine quien estaba mirando al cielo para ver un avion saliendo del aeropuerto de melemele en cual iba dark.

"espero que vuelvas pronto mi amor y termines las investigaciones del "dijo samine al ver que el avion se alejaba volteo su rostro para ver el anillo en su dedo y sonrio por solo verlo por que era el significado que muy pronto iba a tener a su familia con dark como nuevo padre de sus hijos.

 **(kanto)**

el avion ya se estaba acercando a kanto dark vio que se estaban acercando para poder sacar su pequeño equipaje.

cuando llegaron dark fue hacia fuera para empezar a caminar donde estaba la rapidash de su fallecida amor miyamoto.

"hola rapidash estas bien?"pregunto dark a rapidash la cual asintio en respuesta.

"por cierto lillie te manda saludos"dijo dark para que rapidash relinse por escuchar el nombre de la ahijada de su entrenadora fallecida.

"ya calmate puedes llevarme donde el ?"pregunto dark a rapidash la cual asintio en respuesta.

"bien entonces llevame"dijo dark sentandose sobre rapidash la cual empezo a correr en dirección al laborario del .

al momento en llegaban vieron que el laboratorio exploto dark al ver esto le grito a rapidash que se apurara para llegar.

cuando llegaron vieron que el estaba con una especie de pokemon de color blanco y purpura en la parte donde estaba su cola.

al ver que iba a acabar con el dark saco a mimikyu.

"sal mimikyu y usa bola sombra para salvar al "ordeno dark sacando a mimikyu quien hizo una bola sombra para arrojarla al pokemon que estaba apuntando al .

el pokemon sentir el ataque uso proteccion para protegerse.

dark al llegar donde estaba el lo tomo con su brazo para ponerlo encima de rapidash,el pokémon al ver esto uso psiquico para atacar a rapidash la cual fue a socar con una pared con el encima de ella.

"!RAPIDASH Y SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN¡"grito dark para recirbir un pulgar levando por el indicando que estaba bien igual que rapidash.

"por que lo ayudas humano?"pregunto el pokemon a dark el cual se volteo a mirarlo.

"lo hago por que quiero y dime quien eres tu"dijo dark al pokemon.

"mi nombre es mewtwo humano"dijo el pokemon identificado como mewtwo.

"¿mewtwo?"pregunto dark.

"es un pokemon creado de las celulas de mew lo hize con su adn pero al parecer se salio de control"dijo el desde donde estaba.

"es un pokemo creado de las celulas del pokemon que miyamoto estaba buscando"dijo dark con un poco de ira en sus palabras por recordar al pokemon quien le rebato la vida a su amada.

el sabia que no era bueno mencionar el nombre de ese pokemon en precensia de dark por que le recordaba la muerte de miyamoto.

"asi es tratamos de clonarlo de el pero a la primera prueba estaba todo bien pero cuando tratamos de ver unos detalles empezo a hacer lo que vieron cuando venian aqui"dijo el a dark.

"asi que es asi pues lo siento mewtwo pero no dejare que mates al mientras yo este aqui"dijo dark a mewtwo quien empezo a hacer una bola sombra.

"mimikyu usa bola sombra contra mewtwo"ordeno dark a su pokemon el cual acato la orden de su entrenador.

mimikyu empezo a cargar su bola sombra para que mewtwo lanzara el suyo mimikyu al ver esto lanzo su bola sombra para que las dos bolas sombra explotaran entre si ocasionando una cortina de humo.

"mimikyu ahorra usa carantoña en mewtwo"orderno dark a mimikyu quien uso carantoña en mewtwo el cual lanzo otra bola sombra cuando mimikyu estaba lo suficientemente cerca para lanzarlo lo cual mando a mimikyu a la pared donde estaba dark.

cuando se despejo el humo mewtwo pudo ver que mimikyu la cabeza de mimikyu estaba de lado.

"pero que es esto por que ese pokemon tiene su cabeza de lado?"pregunto mewtwo.

"mph es por la habilidad que tiene la cual es disfraz lo cual le permita que cuando un pokemon lo ataca solo le rompe su disfraz para que pueda continuar peleando y por eso mimikyu es un pokemon muy dificil de derrotar en batalla"respondio dark a mewtwo quien quedo impresionado por esa información.

el al ver que una de las estructuras del laboratorio se estaba por romper le grito a dark.

"!DARK APURATE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS O ESTE LUGAR SE VENDRA A ABAJO¡"grito el a dark quien lo escucho.

"mimikyu usa bola sombra en el suelo y continua hasta crear una gran cortina de humo para que podamos escapar"ordeno dark a mimikyu el cual acato esa orden para lanzar muchas bolas sombras al suelo ocasionando una cortina de humo para que mewtwo no pudiera ver.

dark metio a mimikyu a su pokebola y empezar a correr hacia rapidash se subio con el para escapar del laboratorio.

cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos vieron explotar el laborario como tambien vieron hacercarse un helipcoptero al lugar.

"asi que giovanni vino a recoger a su nuevo jugete al parecer"dijo dark al saber que se trataba de el.

"si y parece que vamos a tener noticias de el muy pronto"dijo el a dark el cual asintio.

y aqui termina el capitulo de hoy que les parecio ver un poco del pasado de dark.

y com les gusto la introduccion del rey unown en la historia les gusto o no les gusto.

por cierto alguien me dijo que metiera a serena en le harem pero lamento informarte que ella no estara por que sera una de las que traicionara a ash con los demas.

ah alguien adivino a la pokemon misteriosa y si eres el que esta leyendo esto dejame decir te que acertaste a una del harem pokemon de ash.

aqui esta ahorra el harem pokemon de ash por adivinar a meloetta.

harem pokemon de ash:pigeot,latias,baylef,meloetta y la ultima secreta.

antes de que se me olvide alguien me sugirio que las madres de los amigos de ash desde kanto hasta alola fueran como una aventura pero tambien siento informarte que con cuales q tendra una aventura seran con la madre de serena y dawn.

aqui me despido hasta la proxi..

"alto ahi"dijo una voz detras del autor quien se volteo para ver que era samine quien tenia un cuchillo en su mano.

"que quieres samine?"pregunto el autor a samine quien se acerco a el y lo agarro al autor del cuello y poniendo el cuchilo tambien.

"quiero que borres que dark tendra un harem o sino te mato aqui"dijo samine al autor quien trataba de pensar en algo para liberarse de samine.

"no lo siento pero no lo hare"dijo el autor para que samine apretara un poco mas el cuchillo cerca del cuello del autor.

"pero que te parece un trato"dijo el autor para que samine levantara la ceja.

"cual trato?"pregunto samine alejando el cuchillo del autor.

"el trato es que me dejes conservar el harem y trabajes para mi y podras tener a dark cuando temine cada historia"dijo el autor para ver que samine lo pensara un poco.

"y vas a decirme donde esta dark en el momento que acepte este trato?"pregunto samine al autor.

"si"dijo sencillamente el autor.

"entonces acepto y ahorra dime donde esta?"dijo y pregunto samine.

"el otro cuarto jugando a las cartas con su otras versiones"respondio el autor para que samine fuera donde estaba dark con sus otras versione.

(en el otro cuarto)

"tiene un siete?"pregunto dark entrenador a su versión ninja.

"no vete a pescar y tu tienes un ocho mi yo asesino?"dijo y pregunto el dark ninja a sus otras versiones.

"si toma"dijo el dark asesino cuando estaba por dar la carta escucharon un golpe desde la puerta.

"quien es?"pregunto el dark entrenador.

"dark estas ai?"pregunto samine desde el otro lado dark se puso palido al escuchar la voz de samine.

"chicos escapen rapido no quiero que sufran por favor"dijo el dark entrenador a sus otras versiones las cuales asintieron.

"nos vemos pronto a si sobrevives"dijo el dark ninja saliendo por la ventana igual que el dark asesino.

(con el autor)

bien con eso ya arreglado ahorra si me despido.

dijo el autor para escuchar grito de ayuda de su protagonista y fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

nos vemos para el proximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3:encuentro con el pokemon legendario mew,la ira guardada por mucho tiempo liberada y una verdad revelada.**

vemos a dark con el encima de rapidash se estaban acercando a una casa que estaba ubicada en el bosque cerca de pueblo lavanda y ciudad azafran.

"oye dark ya veo tu casa desde aqui"dijo el a dark quien asintio.

las unicas personas que sabian donde vivia dark eran el profesor oak,el y su hermanita menor adoptiva como sus dos amigos miyamoto el amor de su vida y polo quien habia jurado volver a traerlo de ese lugar.

rapidash descendio a para parar cerca de la entrada,dark y el bajarón de rapidash para entrar a la casa.

cuando entraron el vio que habian muchas fotos de dark cuando era joven con miyamoto el se acordaba el dia que los dos se convirtieron en pareja hasta tambien se acordaba el dia que dark la perdio el siempre alegre que el conocia se fue con miyamoto solo una mitad la otra estaba con polo y sus ahijados pero el cual siempre estaba en esas conferencias era el cual era una mascara.

"oiga su habitacion es la que esta a la derecha"dijo dark mientras iba por algo para tomar.

el asintio y fue a la habitacion para descansar un poco.

cuando entro vio que habia un estante de primeros auxilios en la habitacion,se acerco a el para abrirlo y ver que tenia todo lo que nesecitaba tomo una vendas y el alcohol para despues sacarse la ropa que traia para echarse el alcohol donde estabn las heridas.

cuando termino de ponerse las vendas se puso su ropa para salir y ver que dark estaba viendo la television.

dark al notar al le arrojo una gaseosa la cual la atrapo la abrio para tomar un poco del contenido y se fue a sentar donde dark.

"oiga que cosa me iba a pedir investigar para usted?"pregunto dark quien se acordo de lo que le iba a pedir el .

"ah queria que investigaras una isla en algun momento"respondio el .

"cual isla ?"volvio a preguntar dark.

"no tengo muy bien los datos pero se que para ir alla tienes que tomar un barco que llegara en cuatro meses"respondio el nuevamente el .

"mmm en dos meses llega ese barco entonces esperare hasta que venga el barco"dijo dark para ponerse de pie y ir a alimentar al rapidash de miyamoto.

"oye dark me puedes hacer el favor que cuando encuentres a mewtwo puedas traermelo?"pregunto el .

"si lo encuentro por que nose donde lo habra llevado giovanni"respondio dark para salir.

pasaron unos dias en la casa de dark en los cuales dark por suerte vio a ash entrando a una casa abandonada y como no se han visto en un tiempo fue a seguirle.

dark al llegar a la casa entro para encontrar a ash quien estaba en el comedor.

"oi joven ash cuanto tiempo sin vernos"dijo dark asustando a ash quien estaba comiendo.

"aha aha aha oiga señor dark no vuelva asustarme de esa forma"dijo ash a dark el cual se rasco la cabeza.

"ya ya lo siento esta bien oye por cierto que haces aqui dentro?pregunto dark despues de disculparse

"es que vine a capturar un pokemon tipo fantasma señor dark"respondio ash a dark quien vio por que el estaba aqui.

"y para que quieres un pokemon tipo fantasma joven ash?"pregunto dark nuevamente a ash.

"es que quiero derrotar al pokemon tipo psiquico de sabrina señor dark"respondio ash a dark.

dark al escuchar el nombre de sabrina se asusto un poco,ash noto esto pero no sabia por que su heroe favorito desde niño tenia miedo por escuchar el nombre de la lider de gimnasio de ciudad azafran.

"en enserio quieres a un pokemon fantasma para vencer a sa sabrina?"pregunto dark con miedo.

"si asi es señor dark"respondio ash.

"y no dijo nada de alguien cuando combatiste contra ella?"pregunto dark.

"mmm no creo que no"respondio ash a lo que dark suspiro de alivio.

"y te enfrentaste contra su alakazam acaso?pregunto dark.

"alakazam? yo me enfrente a un abra el cual despues evoluciono a un kadabra señor dark"respondio ash a lo que dark levanto una ceja por esa información.

" _mmm que raro sabrina siempre utiliza a alakazam en sus combates_ "penso dark.

los dos luego sintieron que las cosas se movian y ver que aparecieron unos pokemon.

"pero que hacen un gastly,Haunter y un Gengar aqui?"pregunto dark para que ash sacara su pokedex y apuntara a gastly.

" **Está hecho de una masa negra gaseosa con un aura de gas violeta a su alrededor la cual es venenosa y asfixiaría a la mayoría de mortales. Gastly se asemeja al cuerpo de un Hitodama Presenta dos grandes ojos y una boca, pero se desconoce si Gastly bebe o se alimenta de alguna cosa. Debe tener cuidado con las corrientes de viento, que pueden arrastrar su cuerpo de gas Por ello no se le suele ver al aire libre** "decia la pokedex de ash.

entonces ash paso a haunter.

" **haunter es la evolución de gastly Se dice que si llega a ver a una persona dentro de su ruina, hábitat o casa embrujada, es capaz de nunca dejarlo ir nada más para quedarse jugando con él toda la vida. Suelen encontrarse viviendo junto a Gastly o Gengar,Pueden separar sus manos muy lejos de su cuerpo para atacar o agarrar objetos y si esto no funciona pueden usar su lengua como un tercer miembro Tiene las mismas habilidades de su preevolución Gastly, como desaparecer y crear ilusiones. A veces, sus manos están rodeadas de una especie de luz o aura roja** "decia nuevamente la pokedex de ash.

ash tambien puso su pokedex a gengar.

" **Gengar es un Pokémon con extremidades pequeñas. Tiene una personalidad siniestra y tenebrosa, sobre todo en estado salvaje. Se dice que por las noches sale a espantar y perder a los viajeros para robar su alma. Viven en cementerios y lugares abandonados para que nadie los moleste. A menudo van acompañados de sus preevoluciones** "decia la pokedex.

ash guardo su pokedex para sacar a su pokemon.

"sal charmander usa ascuas en esos pokemon"dijo ash sacando a su charmander el cual iba hacer lo que dijo su entrenador pero dark lo detuvo.

"espera joven ash si usas ese ataque podras provocar un incendio y atraparnos aqui dentro"dijo dark para ash viera eso charmander tambio ese detalle y cancelo el ataque.

"entonces que haremos señor dark?"pregunto ash a dark quien estaba pensando en algo.

(time skip)

 **(n/a:me saltare esa parte por que ya saben lo que pasa pero la diferencia es que esta dark quien tambien le hizo una pequeña broma pero a brock).**

vemos a dark acompañando a ash y sus amigos a ciudad azafran para ver lo que le dijo ash sobre sabrina era verdad.

cuando llegaron a ciudad azafran lo primero que hicieron fue ir al gimnasio de la ciudad cuando iban a entrar dark se puso rapidamente una mascara para que sabrina no lo reconociera.

cuando llegaron donde estaba sabrina dark vio a la muñeca en brazos de sabrina el nose acordaba que ella tuviera esa muñeca antes.

"vienen a por la revancha?"pregunto sabrina para ver un rato al sujeto quien los acompañaba estabes sele hizo un poco familiar pero la sabrina de adentro lo reconocio al instante.

"asi es vengo por mi revancha y traigo al pokemon el cual podra vencerte"dijo ash monstrando la pokebola en donde estaba su haunter.

"entoces empezemos"dijo sabrina sacando a su alakazam.

"ve haunter yo te eligo"dijo ash sacando a su haunter.

"haunter"dijo haunter para desaparecer frente ash el cual estaba buscandolo por todos lados.

"oye haunter no es momento para jugar"dijo ash a haunter quien no le respondio.

"y vas a pelear o vas ahi sin hacer nada"dijo sabrina para que ash mirara a pikachu quien asintio y se puso enfrente para poder pelear nuevamente con alakazam.

 **(n/a:me saltare la batalla por que es igual que el canon)**

"jjaja eres muy gracioso haunter"dijo sabrina riendo por la broma de haunter quien tambien estaba riendo.

dark al ver esto aprovecho para irse pero para su mala suerte sabrina lo vio.

"alakazam usa psiquico en dark"ordeno sabrina a su alakazam quien asintio a la orden,uso psiquico en dark quien trataba de correr para que fuera en vano.

cuando ya estaba cerca de sabrina esta lo agarro de la oreja para que dark empezara a gritar por el jalon.

"!AY NO ME JALES DE MI OREJA QUE ME DUELE¡"grito dark por el fuerte agarre de sabrina.

"no te pienso soltar hasta que me digas por que no has respondido a mis mensajes"dijo sabrina a dark quien todavia se estaba quejando por el dolor.

"oiga como se conoce con el señor dark?"pregunto ash a sabrina la cual se olvido que estaban aqui.

"ah pues lo conosco por que es mi novio"respondio sabrina a lo cual ash se sorprendio.

"su novio?"pregunto ash.

"!ES MENTIRA NO SOMOS NOVIOS NUNCA LO HEMOS SIDO Y NUNCA LO CEROMOS¡"grito dark quien todavia tenia la mano de sabrina en su oreja.

"no eres divertido dark pero te prometo que vamos hacer algun dia pareja"dijo sabrina a dark mientra le soltaba la oreja.

"esta bien señor dark?"pregunto ash a dark quien asintio.

"ay aveces odio que tengas ese fuerte agarre"dijo dark a sabrina.

"todavia no me respondes por que no respondias a mis mensajes"dijo sabrina mirando a dark quien estaba con miedo.

"que te parece si hablamos de esto en privado te parece?"pregunto y ofrecio dark a lo que sabrina lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo.

ash y sus amigos al ver esto se rienrón con una gota estilo anime atras de sus cabezas.

pasaron unos tres meses y vemos a dark y el viendo la televisión mientras comian algo que preparo dark.

cuando estaban dando una parte del proximo capitulo de detective pokemon sintieron una explosion que venia de uno de los laboratorios del team rocket que estaba cerca de ciudad celeste.

"dark sentiste eso?"pregunto el a dark.

"si lo senti voy a ir a ver en rapidash"dijo dark y fue a afuera para ver a rapidash quien lo estaba esperando.

"estas lista?" pregunto dark a rapidash quien asintio.

dark se subio en rapidash para que esta empezara a subir en el aire cuando se estaban acercando al lugar dark vio a un ser que salio de ahi dark vio que se trataba de mewtwo.

mewtwo tambien lo vio y le mando un mensaje por telepatia.

" _nos veremos pronto humano en algun momento te enviare una invitacion para que nos enfretemos de nuevo_ "dijo mewtwo por telepatia.

" _aceptare con mucho gusto mewtwo_ "dijo dark con una sonrisa.

mewtwo asintio y se fue.

dark ya se estaba acercando al lugar para ver a la unica persona que odiaba con todo su ser giovanni.

rapidash bajo hasta donde estaba giovanni.

dark se bajo de rapidash para acercarse a giovanni quien estaba tosiendo.

"si que te mal no es asi giovannni"dijo dark con broma.

giovanni al escuchar la voz de dark lo volteo a ver para mirarlo con fastidio.

"que quieres dark?"pregunto giovanni a dark quien lo miro con odio.

"solo venia a ver que provoco esa explosion que senti"respondio dark para ver el lugar destruido.

"asi que aqui es donde tenias a mewtwo?"pregunto dark a giovanni quien no quiso responderle.

los del team rocket cuando estaban llegando vieron a su jefe con el sujeto con quien se encontraron en ciudad verde,ellos se pusieron enfrente de jefe.

"que haces tu aqui y que quieres con nuestro jefe?"pregunto james a dark.

"no tengo por que responderte por que con solo verte veo que eres de un muy bajo rango"dijo dark quien solo seguia viendo a giovanni.

james se enojo y fue a darle un golpe a dark quien solo esquivo el golpe y puso su pierna detras de la de james y la tiro hacia atras.

"esto es lo enseñan ahorra en el team rocket giovanni?"pregunto dark.

"mph no estos son solo novatos"respondio giovanni.

"ah asi que son novatos entonces tienen mucho que aprender"dijo dark tomando a james y tirarlo con sus compañeros quienes lo atraparon.

dark oyo el sonido de un helipcotero miro hacia el cielo para ver que era uno,entonces se dio media vuelta para subirse en rapidash sin antes recordale a giovanni la amenaza que le hizo hace unos años.

"oye giovanni espero que no te le alla olvidado mi amenaza de aquella vez?"pregunto dark para ver a giovanni.

"si todavia me acuerdo dark"respondio giovanni.

entonces dark se subio en rapidash para que esta comenzara a elevarse y despegar del lugar,giovanni vio irse a dark para luego ir a su helipcoptero sin antes lanzarle unas pokebolas a jessie,james y meowth.

 **(n/a:ya saben lo pasa aqui asi que lo saltare)**

vemos a dark llendo al puerto de ciudad carmin para tomar el barco el cual lo llevara a la isla donde le decia la carta que recibio de un dragonite y supo que era la invitación de mewtwo.

cuando llego vio que habian muchos entrenadores en el lugar y miro a su alrededor para ver a ash quien se estaba secando con una toalla,se fue a acercar a donde estaba.

"hey joven ash como estas ya conseguiste todas tus medallas?"pregunto dark acercandose a ash quien lo reconocio.

"si señor dark mire"respondio ash mostrando sus medallas y dark vio que las tenia todas.

"que bien entonces voy a ver tus combates en la liga añil"dijo dark a ash el cual sonrio.

"si y vera que ganare esa competencia"dijo ash prometiendolo.

dark asintio para luego escuchar un alboroto el,ash y los amigos de este se voltearon a ver.

"que estara pasando ahi?"pregunto brock.

"nose pero vamos a averiguar"dijo dark mientras lo otros asintieron y fueron a ver.

"lo siento pero por la tormenta ningun barco puede zarpar"dijo una mujer a los jovenes mientras dark y los chicos se acercaban para escuchar lo que decia la mujer.

"que pero tengo que ir alli"decia gary.

"yo tambien tengo que ir"dijo tambien otra entrenadora.

"igual yo"dijo otro entrenador mas.

"entiendan que es muy peligroso para que los barcos zarpar por la tormenta"dijo esta vez la oficial jenny.

"que podemos hacer señor dark?"pregunto ash a dark quien estaba pensando.

dark vio que esto era como una prueba de mewtwo para que viera a los entrenadores que se atrevieran a ir a ese lugar.

"mmm...sino nos dejan ir entonces tendremos que ir por nosotros mismos es como si fuera una prueba para que los entrenadores mas fuertes con sus pokemon puedan estar ahi"respondio dark despues de anilizarlo.

los cuales lo escucharon estuvieron decididos a ir a esa isla con sus pokemon,la oficial jenny y la mujer fueron a preguntarle a dark.

"esta seguro que se trata de eso señor dark?"pregunto la oficial jenny.

"si estoy muy seguro por que si no fuera asi no hubiera mandado esas invitaciones"respondio dark.

"si es asi no cree que seria muy peligroso para los entrenadores ir ahi?"pregunto esta vez la mujer.

"no creo por que veo que tres entrenadores estan sacando a sus pokemon para ir"respondio dark para que la oficial jenny y la mujer voltearan a ver a los chicos que estaban afuera.

"esta es nuestra oportunidad vayan y usen a sus pokemon para ir"susurro dark a ash y sus amigos quienes asintieron.

dark fue corriendo para cojer la pokebola de rapidash la cual trajo para esta ocasión.

"sal rapidash y llevame a esa isla"dijo dark sacando a rapidash.

dark se subio en rapidash para que empezara a elevarse y ir a aquella isla,antes de irse dark le deseo suerte a ash quien asintio.

cuando se estaban acercando vieron que la tormenta estaba terminado cada vez que se acercaban,cuando por fin llegaron rapidash bajo hasta el balcon donde estaba una gran puerta.

dark vio un poco lugar para luego se acerco a la barandilla para percartarse que estaba en la isla que le dijo el que investigara.

" _mmm..que raro por que mewtwo queria hacer esta cosa aqui?_ "se pregunto dark mentalmente.

solo se encongio de hombros para ir adentro del lugar con rapidash.

cuando entraron pudieron ver que el lugar era bueno tambien vieron un estanque donde dark llevo a rapidash para que bebiera un poco,cuando la dejo para que bebiera algo de agua sintio su telefono lo saco para ver quien lo llamaba y vio que era su ahijada asi que dicidio contestar la llama un poco cerca de rapidash.

"si lillie que quieres?"pregunto dark a su ahijada y rapidash al escuchar el nombre de lillie relicho.

" _oh solo te llamaba para saber donde estabas_ "dijo lillie a su padrino quien trato que rapidash no golpeara tanto el suelo.

"estoy en una isla que queria el que investigara nada mas"dijo dark a su ahijada.

dark y lillie estuvieron hablando un muy buen rato los chicos que llegaron lo vieron hablando con alguien por telefono,en rato mas tarde llegaron ash y sus amigos al sitio dark vio que llegaron y se despidio de su ahijada.

" _oye padrino prometes venir para navidad?_ "pregunto lillie antes de que dark colgara.

"claro estare ahi para navidad te lo prometo ahora tengo que colgar por que creo que el anfitrion ya va hacer su entrada y no estiendo por que pero siento a ese maldito pokemon"dijo dark la ultima en un sussuro pero lillie lo escucho pero no quiso decir nada,en algun momento le iba a preguntar eso.

" _esta bien padrino nos vemos_ "se despidio lillie para colgar el telefono.

cuando dark guardo el telefono todas las luces se apagaron los invitados estaban mirando hacia todos lados excepto dark quien miraba por donde iba a bajar mewtwo,entonces vieron una luz que se encendio todos vieron lo que bajaba por el centro de esa cosa que parecia una espiral para luego pararse en el centro y miraba a todos los entrenadores hasta que se poso en dark.

"asi que aceptaste mi invitación no es asi humano?"pregunto mewtwo a dark quien sonrio.

"claro si te dije que iba a venir cuando nos vimos cuando te estabas alejando"respondio dark a mewtwo.

"entonces combatamos de nuevo"dijo mewtwo a dark,

"esta bien pero antes derrota a estos chicos si quieres combatir contra mi"dijo dark a mewtwo quien asintio.

"oigan quien este pokemon?"pregunto el entrenador de pelocastaño.

"el es el mejor entrenador pokemon y el pokemon mas fuerte del mundo mewtwo"dijo la enfermera joy hipnotizada a los invitados.

"un pokemon no puede ser un entrenador pokemon"dijo el mismo entrenador.

mewtwo entonces levanto al entrenador y lo avento al estanque para que este le ordenara a su gyarados usar hiperrayo en mewtwo para que este se lo devolviera y sacara a la enfermera,pero antes de que cayera al suelo brock la agarro.

"que pasa donde estoy?"pregunto la enfermera joy.

 **(n/a:si vieron la pelicula ya saben lo que pasa solo la saltare hasta cuando aparecen las pokebolas de color negro)**

las pokebolas negras empezaron a atrapar dark se subio en rapidash para poder savarla de esas pokebolas mientras el resto de entrenadores trataban de hacer que esas pokebolas no atraparan a sus pokemon cuando una de ellas se estaba acercando a rapidash dark tomo dos pokebolas para sacar a sus pokemon mas fuertes.

"salgan rattata y unown usen ataque rapido y poder oculto en esas pokebolas para que no atrapen a rapidash"ordeno dark a sus pokemon quienes acataron la orden para usar sus ataques para salvar a rapidash.

cuando estaban haciendo eso pudieron ver que esas pokebolas seles estaban acercando cuando una de ellas se acerco unown uso a poder oculto en una de ellas pero cuando rattata uso ataque rapido en la otra esta lo atrapo dark se sorprendio por esto y trato de atraparla pero esta se alejo rapidamente de el.

"!RATTATA¡"grito dark para ordenarle a rapidash que siguiera a esa pokebola unown se giro para tambien ser atrapado por una de esas pokebolas y fue al lado de la que tenia a rattata dark ser percato de esto y fue por sus pokemon.

cuando se estaba acercando tambien vio a ash quien iba por una de esas pokebolas y supuso que una de ellas estaba pikachu cuando ya estaba cerca salto del lomo de rapidash para agarrar las pokebolas que tenia a sus pokemon y entro en uno de esos tubos.

cuando llego se extrello con la cinta y luego sintio un peso en su espalda cuando esa persona se paro y vio que se trataba de ash asi que no perdio tiempo y fue por sus pokemon,vio nuevamente a los del team rocket quienes los estaban mirando.

"lo siento pero en este momento no tengo momento para su lema"dijo ash a los del team rocket mientras el salto para atrapar la pokebola donde estaba pikachu dark tambien atrapo las pokebolas de sus pokemon.

"suelta maldita maquina no te dejare que te quedes con pikachu"dijo ash mientras hacia fuerza para que la maquina soltara a pikachu lo cual funciono.

ash con dark cayeron de espalda al suelo cuando levantaron la mirada vieron que de las pokebolas salian sus pokemon como los otros pokemon de los entrenadores.

"pikachu,squirtle,bulbasaur y charizard que bueno que estan bien"dijo ash a sus pokemon quienes lo fueron a abrazar excepto charizard.

"rattata y unown que bueno que no les paso nada a ustedes"dijo dark para abrazar a sus pokemon quienes aceptaron con mucho gusto.

"oigan ustedes que este lugar?"pregunto dakr a los del team rocket.

"no sabemos pero por lo que vemos es un lugar donde salieron esos pokemon clonados como ese pokemon rosado"respondio meowth para que dark se congelara y fuera a agarrar a meowth.

"cual pokemon rosado y dime como era su forma"dijo dark no como una pregunta sino como una orden.

"mmm...creo que era como a lo que sale en esa imagen"dijo james para que dark soltara a meowth quien cayo de culo.

dark miro la imagen y ya sabia que mew estaba aqui,entonces corrio hacia la puerta para ir detras de los pokemon clonados ash tambien lo siguio con los otros pokemon y el team rocket.

"y ahorra veran de que soy capaz de hacer con mis pokemon para acabar con ustedes humanos"dijo mewtwo quien estaba rodeado de los pokemon clonado.

"no te dejare hacer eso"dijo ash saliendo por el agujero que dejaron los pokemon clonados.

dark tambien salia del agujero junto con ash y se ponia al lado de este para mirar a mewtwo quien tambien lo estaba mirando.

"y tu crees poder detenerme humano?"pregunto mewtwo.

"si y no dejare que te metas con los pokemo"respondio ash girando su gorra hacia atras.

"tu eres mio"dijo nuevamente ash para correr hacia mewtwo con un puño que iba al rostro de mewtwo.

antes de que pudiera darle el golpe mewtwo lo mando hacia atras dark se acerco a ash para levantarlo y volviera a correr hacia mewtwo solo para que este usara psiquico y lanzara a ash hacia arriba para que se extrellara contra la pared.

"!JOVEN ASH¡"grito dark al ver que ash y iba extrellarse.

pero no paso por que aparecio una burbuja la cual atrapo a ash y despues revento para que ash cayera en el piso despues todos vieron un pokemon pequeño de color rosa cerca de ash quien creo otra burbuja para que este empezara a saltar en esta solo para que unos segundos despues recibiera una bola sombra cortesia de mewtwo.

dark quien vio al responsable de la muerte de su amor miyamoto solo pudo apretar sus manos para que lo volviera a ver con todo su enojo y fuera a subirse en rapidash para que fuera detras de mew.

 **(n/a:aqui pongan cualquier musica que les guste)**

ash quien estaba viendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo mientras bajaba para poder detener esto vio a mew y mewtwo peleando cerca de el tambien vio que dark los estaba siguiendo pero mas especificamente a mew.

dark estaba muy enojado pero igual veia a sus pokemon luchando contra sus copia y veia tambien que el pikachu de ash no estaba peleando como sino quisiera hacerle daño a su copia.

dark solo volvio su mirada a mew para seguir persiguiendolo cuando paso cerca de mewtwo lo empujo.

"no estorbes el es mio"dijo dark a mewtwo quien lo miro con duda.

cuando dark estaba por acercarse a mew escucho el sonido de uno de sus pokemon y volteo su cabeza para ver que rattata fue mandado a extrellarse contra la pared cerca de el dark lo vio y le ordeno a rapidash que fuera adonde estaba rattata lo de mew podia esperar.

dark llego donde rattata y salto para agarrarlo antes de que el clon de rattata pudiera hacerle algun daño lo cual solo le dio a el,unown quien estaba cerca fue hacia ellos y uso protección para proteger a su entrenador y amigo.

luego todos sintieron un poder que se estaba agrandando todos giraron sus cabezas para mirar que mewtwo y mew estaban cargando su mejores ataques,dark vio a ash quien estaba corriendo hacia el centro del ataque.

"no alto tenien que detenerse ahorra"dijo ash acercandose.

"!NO JOVEN ASH¡"grito dark para levantarse y ir por el.

pero cuando ya se estaba por acercar los dos ataques socaron entre si en donde estaba ash lo cual empezo a convertir en piedra a ash.

dark fue corriendo con pikachu al lado de el para llegar donde estaba ash.

"joven ash estas bien joven ash"dijo dark cuando se acerco a ash con pikachu.

"pika pi pika pikachu"dijo pikachu moviendo a ash quien no respondia.

"pikachuu"dijo pikachu lanzando un impactrueno en ash para ver si reacciona.

pikachu volvio a usar impactrueno en ash una y otra vez todos los que estaban mirando estaban soltando lagrimas por ver al joven entrenador,dark por su parte se levanto y fue a donde mew quien lo estaba viendo.

cuando dark ya estaba cerca de mew levanto su mano y la cerro en puño para darle un golpe a mew quien se sorprendio por eso todos los que escucharon el sonido del golpe se voltearon a ver que mew estaba en el suelo con un rasguño en rostro.

 **(n/a:aqui todos los pokemon igual lloraron por lo que estaban escuchando por lo que estaba diciendo dark)**

dark tomo a mew para darle otro golpe y luego otro y otro y asi sucesivamente.

"tu maldito le quitaste la vida a la mujer que mas amaba en este mundo y ahorra te dare toda mi maldita ira por arrebatarmela de mi lado"dijo dark con todo su enojo liberado toda su ira que tenia para este momento.

los entrenadores quienes escucharon eso se preguntaban aquien se referia dark hasta los del team rocket se preguntaban eso.

mewtwo quien estaba viendo la brutal golpiza que dark le estaba dando a mew uso telepatia para ver en los recuerdos de dark mientras este seguia dando la golpiza a mew.

cuando mewtwo estaba viendo los recuerdos de dark vio a giovanni en algunos de ellos tambien vio a una mujer de pelo morado y supuso que era de la mujer que estaba hablando y tambien supo que su nombre era miyamoto.

"oye humano de la humana de la que hablas es esta mujer llamada miyamoto?"pregunto mewtwo a dark quien se detuvo un momento y solto a mew quien estaba sangrando.

jessie escucho el nombre y ese era el nombre de su madrey se pregunto como este hombre conocia a su madre.

"acaso te metiste en mi mente mewtwo?"pregunto dark con frialdad.

"si lo hice pero no contestaste a mi pregunta"dijo mewtwo.

"aha si es ella la unica mujer que ame"dijo dark para que jessie gritara desde donde esta.

"!COMO ES QUE TU CONOCES A MI MADRE?¡"grito jessie a dark quien escucho eso.

"como que tu madre?"pregunto dark a jessie.

"si ella era mi madre miyamoto es su nombre"respondio jessie.

dark se sorprendio que ella fuera la hija de su mayor amor que ocasiono que algo de dark se sintiera algo que nunca sintiera.

"oye si ella es tu madre quien es tu padre?"pregunto dark.

"no se mi madre nunca me dijo quien era"respondio jessie a dark para que se acordara de algo.

" _mmm...cuando miyamoto quedo embarazada amenos que ah_ "penso dark para que abriera los ojos y quedaran como platos por recordar cuando le pidio matrimonio a miyamoto.

 **(mini flashback)**

vemos a un dark de unos 23 años esperando a miyamoto la cual le dijo que iba estar ahi.

dark la invito para decirle algo importante a ella estuvo esperando por unas tres horas y miyamoto todavia no llegaba hasta que pasaron unos veinte minutos donde dark escucho unos pasos que venian donde el volteo su cabeza para ver que era miyamoto.

"oi dark lo siento por llegar tarde es que no me dejaban salir del trabajo"dijo miyamoto disculparse.

"giovanni no te dejaba salir?"pregunto dark.

"si no me dejaba salir por que me tenia con mucho trabajo"respondio miyamoto.

dark asiente el no iba a ir al trabajo de su novia por que se lo prometio y por que no queria ver a giovanni por que la primera vez que se vieron dark volvio el lugar un desastre y lo hizo por que giovanni le dijo a miyamoto que era una ofrecida lo cual provoco el enojo de dark.

"oye dark para que me citaste aqui?"pregunto miyamoto a su novio quien salio de sus pensamientos para poder contestarle a su novia.

"te cite para preguntarte algo"respondio dark a su novia quien se pregunto pero ella tambien queria decirle algo a el.

"enserio entonces yo tambien tengo al que decirte dark"dijo miyamoto a su novio quien le genero una duda de lo que queria decirle su novia.

dark llevo a miyamoto a un restaurante donde hizo una reservacion llegaron y fueron a su mesa dark puso la silla miyamoto hacia atras para que se sentara miyamoto se sento y dark la puso en la mesa y se fue a sentar a su silla.

pasaron unos minutos y dark se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso por esto y su novia lo noto pero lo dejo pasar.

"aahh fuu oye miyamoto te queria preguntar algo"dijo dark un poco nervioso

"que quieres preguntarme dark?"pregunto miyamoto para luego sentir la mano de su novio en la suya.

"miyamoto te quieres casar conmigo?"pregunto dark para poner su mano izquierda en su bolsillo para sacar una caja y abrir la caja y sacar un anillo que lo puso en el dedo anular de su novia.

miyamoto estaba impactada por esto ella desde que ella y dark empezaron a salir queria estar con dark por el resto de su vida y ahorra podia cumplir con ello.

"yo yo acepto dark"dijo miyamoto para besar a su novio ahorra prometido.

dark por dentro estaba feliz por que miyamoto le dijo que si.

"y oye miyamoto que querias decirme miyamoto?"pregunto dark a miyamoto quien lo pellizco.

"no arruines el momento"dijo miyamoto para que dark se quedara callado.

 **(fin del miniflashback)**

 _"asi que era eso lo que me queria decir"_ penso dark y eso significaba que esa chica era su hija.

dark salio de sus pensamientos para posar su mirada en ash quien todavia estaba como piedra se arrodillo para frotarle la cabeza.

"oye joven ash despierta no puedes morir todavia por que hiceste una promesa que algun dia te ibas a enfrentar a mi lo recuerdas asi que por favor sal de ese estado para que puedas cumplir esa promesa esta bien"dijo dark a ash quien no respondia

dark le estuvo ordenando a pikachu que siguiera para que volviera,pikachu estuvo dando impactrueno a ash una y otra vez pero no funcionaba,en ese entonces pikachu empezo a soltar lagrimas por perder a su entrenado igual que los pokemon que capturo ash y los otros pokemon que vieron toda la escena con tristeza cada una estaba soltando lagrimas.

dark se percato que una luz estaba apareciendo alrededor de ash quien estaba volviendo a la vida los pokemon lo vieron igual que mewtwo.

 **(n/a:ya saben lo que pasa todos pierden la memoria)**

dark estaba regresando a casa para examinarse la mano por que cuando volvio sentia como si su mano hubiera puesto su mano en algo.

llego a su casa y saco a rapidash para que esta fuera a tomar agua,entro en su casa y vio que el estaba tomando cafe.

"oiga puede analizar mi mano por favor"dijo dark para que el sacara un objeto con el cual empezo a analizar la mano de dark.

cuando termino vio los datos y se sorprendio que tenia un poco del adn de mew.

"mmm...dark nose como decirte esto pero cuando te lo diga por favor no te enojes"dijo el a dark quien tenia la duda por eso pero igual asintio.

"en tu mano tienes un poco del adn de mew"dijo el a dark quien solo oculto su mirada bajo su pelo.

"por favor no me vayan a molestar en un tiempo hasta que llege el ultimo mes donde se celebrara el torneo pokemon esta bien"dijo dark sacando a sus pokemon quienes lo miraban con tristeza el solo fue a su habitacion y la cerro.

el miro al equipo de dark los cuales sabian lo que decia esa mirada que no lo molestaran hasta ese dia.

asi pasaron unos cuatro meses donde dark todavia no salia de su habitacion de vez en cuando sonaba el telefono de dark quien aveces miraba quien era y ver que era lillie pero no contstaba nada.

 **(alola)**

vemos a una lillie con su telefono con el trataba de llamar a su padrino quien no contestaba por que la ultima vez que llamo su padrino dijo de algo sobre un maldito pokemon.

lillie volvio a marcar pero no contesto asi que iba preguntar de esta cosa que dijo su padrino a su madre,cuando marco el numero del telefono de su madre espero unos segundos hasta que contesto.

" _que quieres lillie estoy ocupada_ "dijo samine por el telefono a su hija.

"es que te llamaba por que queria saber algo que dijo mi padrino"dijo lillie a su madre.

" _y que es dime antes que quiera colgar_ "dijo samine.

"mi padrino acaso odia a algun pokemon?"pregunto lillie a su madre quien se sorprendio por esa pregunta.

" _y por que quieres saber?_ "pregunto samine a su hija.

"bueno es que llame a mi padrino hace unos cuatro meses y dijo algo sobre un maldito pokemon y no se a que se referia"respondio lillie a su madre quien se mordio el pulgar por que sabia que este dia tendria que llegar tarde o temprano.

" _aha fuu tienes el numero de tu hermano?_ "pregunto samine a su hija.

"si lo tengo por que?"pregunto lillie a su madre.

" _enviale un mensaje que diga que vamos a hablar de algo que tiene que ver con su padrino_ "respondio samine para luego colgara.

samine desde el otro lado solto un suspiro de frustacion se apreto la punta de la nariz y se preguntaba por que dark tenia que hacer las cosas tan complicadas pero bueno tenia que aguantar eso por que algun dia los dos iban a ser marido y mujer.

samine salio de su oficina para ir a la recepcion a decir que iba a ir a melemele por un asunto familiar,fue al ancensor para ir al embarcadero para subirse en su lancha para ir a melemele.

ya era de tarde cuando llego a melemele se bajo de su lancha para ir a su casa pero antes de ir se saco el anillo y lo guardo en cajuela de su lancha,cuando lo hizo prendio rumbo a su casa.

cuando diviso su casa vio a su hijo entrar en la casa,ella solo siguio caminando para entrar a su casa y ver que sus dos hijos estaban en la sala fue a sentarse enfrente de ellos.

"y vas a decirnos de que querias hablar de nuestro padrino"dijo gladio a su madre quien lo miro.

"de lo queria hablar es algo que tiene que ver con su padrino y su madrina"dijo samine a sus hijos quienes levantaron la ceja por duda a eso.

"que tiene que ver nuestra madrina en esto?"pregunto gladio a su madre para que esta mirara al mayordomo quien asintio y fue a buscar eso.

"ella tiene que ver por que lo que dijo dark a lillie sobre ese maldito pokemon tiene que ver con su muerte"respondio samine a sus hijos quienes se sorprendieron por eso ellos no sabian como murio su madrina solo sabian que murio en un accidente de trabajo.

samine estaba nerviosa por dentro por tener que decir esto pero tenia que hacerlo,cuando vio que venia el mayordomo con una cinta en la mano como tambien trajo un reproductor de cinta.

"aqui esta lo que pidio señora samine"dijo el mayordomo para que samine asintiera y colocara la cinta en el reproductror.

"que es esto?"pregunto gladio.

"es algo que nos pidio el a su padre y a mi que grabaramos por que esto tiene que ver con el pokemon legendario mew quien fue el responsable de la muerte de su madrina"respondio samine a su hijo mayor quien se sorprendio por eso.

samine encendio el reproductor para que este empezara a mostrar el video que contenia.

 **"ya esta listo "dijo la voz del padre de gladio y lillie quienes miraron y vieron que se mostraba igual antes de desaparicion.**

 **"bien polo ahorra toma asiento para que empiece a decir y mostrar lo que paso hace unos instantes aqui en mi laboratorio"dijo el a polo quien se sento al lado de su esposa.**

 **"bien ya diganos que paso con dark "dijo samine un poco enojada.**

 **"lo que pasa es que dark se acaba de enterar de la muerte de miyamoto y vino aqui donde estaba giovanni y digamos que no fue nada bueno lo que paso"decia el a polo y samine quienes estaban un poco apenados por no decirle a dark que miyamoto habia muerto.**

 **"y que paso?"pregunto polo al quien les mostro un video donde salia dark en el lugar.**

 **"!GIOVANNI¡"gritaba dark quien se acercaba al laboratorio donde estaba el con giovanni.**

 **giovanni volteo su mirada a la puerta para que esta se abriera mostrando a dark completamente enojado,dark vio a giovanni y corrio para atinarle un golpe a su cara haciaendo que este caiga al suelo y dark lo sujetara del traje.**

 **"!tu la mandaste a esa maldita mision pra que muriera no es asi giovanni¡"grito dark a giovanni quien lo miraba con molestia.**

 **"no se de que hablas imbecil"dijo giovanni para recibir otro golpe de dark y hacer que giovanni le saliera un poco de sangre por la nariz.**

 **"!MIYAMOTO MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA¡"grito dark para darle otro golpe a giovanni y hacer que votara unos dientes.**

 **"ah si ella debe sentirse honrada por morir por algo del team rocket"dijo giovanni con una sonrisa.**

 **eso provoco que toda la ira de dark se soltara en giovanni quien recibio toda la ira,dark lo levanto para tirarlo hacia atras y hacer que se extrellara con el estante y romper el cristal de este.**

 **dark fue a volver a golpear a giovanni en la cara para repetir ese proceso otra vez con cada cosa del laboratorio giovanni trato de defenderse con su persian pero este estaba rodeado por los pokemon de dark.**

 **dark solo siguio con la masacre contra giovanni quien ya estaba con toda la cara con sangre y su ropa ni que se diga por que estaba algo destruida,dark solo seguia con la golpiza a giovanni.**

 **el ya no aguantando mas fue a parar a dark quien le dio una patada en la cara a giovanni.**

 **"dark ya para no vuelvas mi laboratorio una escena de asesinato"dijo el a dark para que este se zafara y fuera a la salida solo para voltear la cabeza para mirar a giovanni.**

 **"te dejare una clara advertencia giovanni y es que si te hacercas a alguien preciado para mi te juro que te mato"amenazo dark a giovanni quien asintio.**

 **"no lo puedo creer"dijo polo por ver a su amigo tan enojado como nunca antes lo habia visto.**

 **"si yo tampoco pero lo que ves es lo que paso y quiero que ninguno de ustedes le diga de esto a dark esta claro"dijo el a polo y samine quienes asintieron.**

samine entoces apago el reproductor para mirar las reacciones de sus hijos la cual no se hizo esperar fue la de gladio.

"que tiene que ver esto con la muerte de mi madrina"dijo gladio.

samine suspiro por.

"la mision que tenia miyamoto era la del pokemon mew al unico pokemon que dark odia"dijo samine para que sus hijos se sorprendieran por eso.

"como que es el unico pokemon que odia nuestro padrino?" pregunto lillie.

"bueno no el unico a los unicos que odia son el pokemon mew y es ultraente"respondio samine.

"yo me voy a dormir"dijo gladio para subir a dormir por que necesitaba pensar.

"yo tambien tengo que ir a dormir por que mañana tengo clases"dijo lillie para irse a dormir.

"aha fuu por lo menos no tengo que contar lo demas"dijo samine para ir al auto para que fuera a donde estaba su lancha y irse a dormir.

y aqui termina el capitulo de hoy lo siento por demorarme un poco pero necesitaba pensar sobre las cosas del capitulo.

les gusto el capitulo de hoy por que en el proximo viene la liga añil como la prueba de unown asi que esperen para cuando suba ese capitulo.

y otra cosa alguien llamado matt creo me sugirio a la princesa allie para que estuviera en el harem de ash y dejame decirte que estara pero tengo una gran travesura con ella que tiene que ver con mimikyu.

aqui esta el harem humano de ash:cynthia,zoey,lillie,maylene,flannery,korrina,jessie,roxie,claire,anabel y la princesa allie.

y las madres de serena y dawn tomare las dejare como una aventura y si me quieren sugerir a alguien mas pueden hacerlo pero solo habra cinco cupos en el harem de ash.

por cierto si alguien quiere dejarme preguntas para que las responda pueden dejarlas como sus sugerencias y si alguien puede decirme como revivir a miyamoto para ponerla en harem de dark por favor digame.

bueno con todo eso dado me despido y apartir de este cap pueden dejarme preguntas asi que adios.


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4:comienza la liga añil, encuentro con la elite four y la prueba de unown.**

vemos a dark preparando sus cosas para ir a donde se celebrara la liga pokemon y estuvo pensando como lo habra eso ash para poder ganar cada batalla de gimnasio y si habra crecido con su aventura pokemon.

cuando termino de colocar las pokebolas donde estaban sus pokemon y se fue a la puerta, vio como el estaba llenado un formulario de trabajo por que ahorra como casi todo el mundo crei que estaba muerto nesecitaba cambiar su vocación de trabajo pero igual iba hacer sus investigaciones en el laboratorio secreto que tenia y los unicos con vida que conocia ese lugar eran dark y samine.

"oiga ya me voy recuerde no queme mi casa"dijo Dark llendose por la puerta.

el cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrandose puso su mano en su frente para ponerse a pensar como hubiera pasado si dark no estuviera aqui para ayudarlo al principio los dos se llevaban un poco mal pero despues los dos se empezaron a ver como padre e hijo casi todos los que conocian a dark sabian que perdio a sus padres y hermana cuando era pequeño lo unico que tiene para recordar a su hermana es el medallon que usa en el cinturon donde estan sus pokemon.

"¿ahi dark me pregunto si algun dia volveras hacer el mismo?"se pregunto el .

volviendo con dark este se monto en rapidash para poder ir a donde se iba a celebrar la liga pokemon de kanto, cuando estaban llendo dark vio adonde estaban unos artitas marciales con sus pokemon tipo lucha y penso como su amigo del alto mando lo estaria haciendo por que la ultima vez que supo de el es que estaba saliendo con alguien de johto y no sabia con quien.

pero igual tenia que seguir a hacia donde se estaba celebrando la liga pokemon asi que le pidio a rapidash que si podia ir mas rapido para que pudiera comprarle un poco de bayas a lo que rapidash reacciono y fue con toda su velocidad hacia donde estaba la meseta añil.

cuando por fin llegaron vieron que el presidente los estaba esperando a los dos y dark le dijo a rapidash que bajara l a cual hizo caso y bajo para que dark fuera a saludar al presidente.

"hey dark que bueno que viniste"dijo el presidente a Dark.

"claro si lo prometi o no presidente"dijo Dark al presidente quien asintio.

"bueno como ya estas aqui vamos a subir en el autobus para poder empezar con la carrera con el corredor que llevara la antorcha"dijo el presidente para ir a subirse en el autobus con Dark.

pero sin antes de que dark viera una bayas para darselas a rapidash para que esta las comiera y le dijo que despues de comer las bayas lo alcanzara a lo cual rapidash asintio y comio sus bayas tranquila, dark sonrie un poco por eso y solo se da la vuelta para ir a subir con el presidente cuando lo hizo el autobus se puso en marcha para ir a donde estaba el corredor el cual al ver el autobus empezo a correr.

"¿por cierto dark encontraste a algun entrenador promedor?"pregunto el presidente a Dark.

"si pero todavia le falta mucho para poder llegar hacer alguien muy bueno"dijo Dark sonriendo por recordar a Ash.

"si dices eso entonces en algun futuro veremos en que se convierte ese chico que tienes fe"dijo el presidente a Dark quien asintio.

mientras iban vieron como toda la gente se reunia alrededor del autobus para ver al presidente de la liga pokemon y el segundo mejor entrenador pokemon llendo en el autobus, mientras dark saludaba con la mano sintieron como el autobus se detuvo fueron a mirar por que se detuvo y cuando vieron por que se detuvo a dark le provoco una sonrisa por encontrarse nuevamente a ash.

"por favor dejenme llevar la antorcha"pidio Ash a la oficial Jenny.

"lo siento pero no se puede"dijo la oficial Jenny a ash quien bajo la mirada.

"oiga oficial jenny deje que el chico lleve la antorcha y si quieren cuatro participantes de la liga pueden llevarla"dijo y propuso dark a la oficial jenny quien volteo a mirarlo.

"pero las reglas dicen..."trato de decir la oficial jenny pero dark la detuvo.

"las reglas dicen que todo aquel que obtenga las ocho medallas puede competir en la liga no que no llevar la antorcha oficial jenny"dijo dark a la oficial que se olvido de eso.

"¿entonces puedo llevarla?"pregunto ash emocionado.

"claro joven ash y si quieren tus amigos tambien"dijo dark con una sonrisa.

"¡GENIAL!"grito ash para tomar la antorcha y empezar a correr con ella mientras su amigos subian en el autobus.

y asi iban cabiando corredor por corredor hasta que por fin llegan a donde se celebrara la liga pokemon, dark junto con el presidente bajaron del autobus y ir a donde iban a estar ellos mañana a ash no sabia que mañana iba a empezar la liga pokemon de kanto pero dark le explico que eso se hace y dejar que los demas entrenadores se conoscan un poco antes del torneo que se celebra.

ash agradecio la información que le dio dark y se fue con sus amigos a donde iba a quedarse hasta que terminara la liga pokemon, dark vio como se iba ash a donde estaria instalado hasta cuando terminara la liga pokemon.

dark solo se dio la vuelta para irse a la casa que se le dio para estar aqui, cuando iba caminando vio a rapidash quien se acerco a el y hacer que dark sacara una manzana y se la dio para que la comiera.

dark solo siguio su camino hasta donde iba quedarse, cuando llego entro fue a dejar sus cosas en la sala y saco a sus pokemon para que tomaran un poco de aire fresco algunos fueron a jugar mientras que los demas fueron a dormir, dark fue por sus dos mejores pokemon para poder llevarlos hacia la fiesta de reunion que iban a tener todos los entrenadores que consiguieron obtener sus medallas de gimnasio.

ademas que el presidente de la liga le dijo a dark que iban a estar dos de la elite four iran con los que mas hablaba cuando venia a kanto, dark adivino quienes podian ser y cuando lo viera le pediria una batalla pokemon contra el.

"bien vamos haber ¿donde es el salon donde se reuniran los entrenadores y apareceran esos dos de la elite four?"se pregunto Dark por que no sabia donde se reunirian todos.

dark solo le tomo un rato para encontrar el salon y lo hizo por escuchar las voces de todos los entrenadores asi que fue donde se escuchaban mas fuerte y pudo encontrarlo, entro en el salon para que todos los entrenadores lo vieran y se impresionaron al verlo por que era el segundo mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo.

dark fue hacia donde estaba el presidente y mientras iba hacia donde estaba alguno de sus fans fue a pedirle un autografo y dark los firmo cada uno mientras caminaba hacia donde tenia que sentase.

"veo que te demoraste mucho dark"dijo el presidente cuando Dark llego.

"bueno no me habria demorado si no fuera por que alguien no me digiera donde era la reunion"dijo Dark mirando al presidente quien le dio miedo la mirada de Dark.

"lo siento dark es que se me olvido decirte jajaja"dijo el presidente a Dark quien lo miro no creyendole.

todos estuvieron disfrutando de la comida hasta que escucharon las puertas nuevamente abriendose y revelar a dos miembros del alto mando de kanto lo que provoco que dark se levantara desde donde estaba para gritarle a su amigo del alto mando.

"!OI BRUNO COMO ESTAS¡"saludo Dark gritando a su amigo quien lo miro y sonrio.

"hey dark cuanto tiempo a pasado amigo"devolvio Bruno a su amigo.

"si cuanto tiempo que no te habia visto bruno"dijo Dark a su amigo quien se acerco a el para estrecharle la mano.

"oye ¿te parece si tenemos una batalla pokemon Dark?"pregunto Bruno a Dark quien sonrio.

"por mi bien si quieres podemos hacerla mañana como una batalla de exhibición de dos contra dos para asi mostrarles a estos jovenes entrenadores una batalla pokemon en donde el entrenador y el pokemon esten en sincronia"le respondio Dark para hacer que todos los entrenadores en la sala se impresionen por eso.

"señor presidente no creo que se buena idea hacer eso ahora por la competición de la liga añil"le susurro Lorelei al presidente que solo empezo a reir por eso.

"por mi no hay problemas para que esos dos les den una exhibición a estos jovenes entrenadores Lorelei asi que mañana veremos ese combate pokemon"dijo el presidente a Lorelie al momento en que Dark y Bruno se iban a sentar.

al momento en que los dos se sentaron fue cuando empezo la fiesta para los entrenadores que iba a participar en la liga añil ademas asi algunos entrenadores empezaron a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas a los dos mienbros del alto mando y a Dark para luego empezar a hablar entre ellos, Dark se fue de la sala sin antes desearle suerte a Ash quien agradecio eso cuando Dark llego a su habitación empezo a marcar el numero de la casa de Polo y Lusamine para decirle a Lillie que mañana iba a combatir en una batalla pokemon ademas era una promesa que le hizo cuando era pequeña ademas en ese tiempo ella era muy apegada a el tanto que no quiso dejarlo ir para hacer su trabajo de campo del .

 **(Flashback hace seis años)**

vemos a un Dark llendo por su equipo pokemon como su equipo de investigación que estaba en habitación en la mansión de su mejor amigo pero cuando llego a su habitación vio a sus dos ahijados esperando con unas sonrisas en sus caras a lo que suspiro por que conocia bien las sonrisas de sus ahijados y sabia que querian jugar con ellos, Dark se acerco a los dos para dejar que lo abrazaran mientras les acariciaba sus cabezas al momento en que Polo junto a Lusamine se estaban dirigiendo ahi para hablar un poco con Dark pero cuando vieron como sus hijos querian poco de tiempo con su padrino quien ya estaba un poco apurado como para pasar tiempo ahora con sus ahijados ademas el seguia haciendo las investigaciones de campo del cosa que molestaba a Lusamine por que le amenazo a ese anciano que le dejara para dos años con ellos para que Lillie y Gladio pero Polo le habia calmado un poco por que conociendo el temperamento de su esposa podria hacer cumplir una promesa muy bien.

"oye Dark ¿podemos hablar un poco antes de que te vayas a otra investigación por ordenes del ?"le pregunto Polo a su mejor amigo quien lo volteo a mirar al momento en que Lillie y Gladio empezaban a reclamar de no querer dejar que Dark se vaya.

"lo siento Polo pero no tengo tiempo el me quiere en Kalos para una investigación y para cuando la termine tendre que ir a Hoenn como Unova asi que me tengo que ir deprisa lo siento"le respondio Dark a Polo quien suspiro por eso pero eso no detuvo a su esposa que se lanzo encima de Dark para empezar a gritarle.

"!MALDITA SEA DARK ACASO NO PUEDES DECIRLE QUE NO IRAS A ESE MALDITO VIEJO BUENO PARA NADA Y ESO QUE NUNCA PASAS MUCHO TIEMPO CON TUS AHIJADOS ESTUPIDO IMBECIL SI VAS A ESA INVESTIGACIÓN NO PONDRAS NINGUN PIE EN ESTA CASA¡"le grito Lusamine a Dark quien rodaba los ojos por el comportamiento de Lusamine pero miro hacia Polo el cual le habia puesto tapones para los oidos a sus hijos los cuales tenian miedo de su madre cuando se ponia asi.

"lo siento Lusamine pero mi trabajo para el es mas importante ahora asi que perdoname pero debo irme al aeropuerto para tomar mi avión a Kalos"le contesto Dark al momento en que se sacaba a la esposa de su amigo de encima para ir a tomar sus cosas antes de que Lillie le sujetara la pierna haciendo que la mire.

"por favor no te vayas padrino hoy nos prometiste que ibamos a ir a la playa"le recordo Lillie a Dark quien suspiro un momento antes de mirar a Lillie.

"lo siento Lillie pero va a tener que ser otro dia por que ahora tengo que ir a trabajar"se disculpo Dark con su ahijada quien inflo sus mejillas.

"entonces llevanos a tus investigaciones padrino"le dijo Gladio a Dark quien nego con la cabeza antes de ir a tomar sus cosas.

"no Gladio ya les dije que a donde el me manda son lugares muy peligrosos y solo debes en cuando le envio un mensaje a tu padre para que me envia a alguno de sus pokemons para que me ayude en esos lugares y no me quiero arriesgar a que les pase algo"le contesto Dark a su ahijado quien se cruzo de brazos junto a su hermana.

"bueno no se puede hacer nada pero igual alguien tenia que intentarlo amigo pero todavia los niños te podran ver en el dia de mi investigación de los ultra-umbrales"le dijo Polo a su amigo quien asintio por que Polo lo habia invitado a el y al para asistir ese dia.

Dark tomo sus cosas y se empezo a dirigir a la salida de la casa de su amigo para ir hacia el aeropuerto pero cuando salio de la casa escucho unos pasos detras de el lo que provoco que mirara hacia atras para encontrarse a Lillie corriendo hacia el lo cual le hizo suspirar pero igual se agacho para tomar a su ahijada en brazos.

"Lillie ya te dije que no puedes venir conmigo lo siento princesa"le dijo Dark a su ahijada quien inflo su mejillas.

"pero es que siempre te vas antes de que terminen tus dias de descanso y no quiero que te vayas"le contesto Lillie a Dark quien nego con la cabeza.

"que te parece si cuando vaya a tener una batalla pokemon por la tv te avisare para que la puedas ver con tu hermano"le propuso Dark a su ahijada quien se emociono por eso.

"¿lo prometes?"le pregunto Lillie a su padrino el cual sonrio.

"claro es una promesa que cumplire hasta el dia en que me vuelva a reunir con tu madrina Lillie ademas si no lo la cumplo estoy seguro que ella vendra y me va hacer traer a tu monstruo de la risa"le respondio Dark a Lillie quien aplaudio de felicidad.

 **(fin del flashback)**

desde ese dia el siempre le habia avisado cuando iba a tener un combate pokemon que se iba a transmitir por la tv ademas sin la aprovación de Lusamine habia contrado el cable para todas las regiones y eso le costo todo lo que habia ganado de las investigaciones de campo del ademas de las batalla pokemon que habia tenido en el pasado pero igual valio la pena, Cuando la pantalla se encendio pudo ver a su ahijada desde el otro lado la cual solo le dio una sonrisa por verlo ademas le habia empezado hacer muchas preguntas que respondio a solo unas pocas por que todavia necesitaba contarle de su encuentro de mañana.

"oye Lillie calmate un poco por que necesito decirte algo que va pasar mañana"le dijo Dark a su ahijada la cual movio su cabeza.

"¿que va pasar mañana?"pregunto Lillie a su padrino quien nego con la cabeza.

"mañana tendre un combate pokemon que sera para abrir la liga añil con una demostración entre mi contra alguien del alto mando de Kanto"le respondio Dark a su ahijada quien solo abrio sus ojos de emoción.

"enserio ¿pero contra cual de todos ellos?"le pregunto Lillie a su padrino quien sonrio de una manera burlesca.

"tu misma tendras que mirar mañana asi que tendras que esperar por el momento ademas ahora tengo que ir a dormir asi que espero que me estes observando Lillie"le respondio Dark con una sonrisa mientras se despedia de su ahijada.

cuando Dark dejo de hablar con su ahijada empezo a pensar a cuales pokemons podria usar mañana en el combate contra Bruno aunque le gustaria derrotarlo solamente con Rattata como las otras veces que se enfrentaron pero esta vez queria usar a algun otro pokemon pero como los demas entrenadores no conocian a la mitad de sus pokemons por que nunca estuvieron en las otra regiones asi que penso en toda la noche hasta que escucho algo por los pasillos como si alguien le estuviera gritando a alguien, Dark salio hacia afuera de su habitación para ir al lugar de donde venian esos gritos lo cual no le demoro mucho por que venian del comedor y pudo ver como los dos compañeros de viaje de Ash estaban discutiendo sobre algo asi que se acerco para escuchar bien lo que estaban hablando esos dos.

"!NO MISTY NO PIENSO TRAICIONAR A MI AMIGO PARA QUE SEA UNA BURLA PARA TI O ALGUIEN MAS ASI QUE DEJA DE TRATAR DE CONVENCERME¡"le grito Brock a Misty quien estaba enojada pero Dark escucho esa parte de traicionar a Ash y se pregunto por que esa Misty lo haria.

"!OYE COMO SI TU FUERAS UN MALDITO SANTO¡"le protesto Misty a Brock pero Dark queria seguir escuchando todo esto.

"!SI TAL VES NO SEA UNO PERO YO NUNCA APUÑALARIA A ASH ASI QUE NO TRATES DE HACERME UNIR A ESTE PLAN TUYO¡"le contesto Brock para darse la vuelta y salir del comedor.

"!BIEN SI TU NO ME AYUDAS BUSCARE A PERSONAS QUE ME QUIERAN AYUDAR¡"le grito Misty para empezar a salir del comedor sin darse cuenta que era vista por tres personas y una de ellas era Dark quien empezo a fruncir el ceño por lo dicho de Misty y se preguntaba como se sentiria su madre si supiera de eso por que tanto madre como hija se parecian en la mitad.

"al parecer tendre que averiguar sobre esto algun otro dia pero primero es pensar en que pokemons usare mañana mmm creo que podria usar a Rattata y Eevee si creo que sera perfecto para usar eso otra vez"se dijo Dark a el mismo mientras salia del comedor para ir a organizar a su equipo y tratar de pensar en lo que escucho.

 **(a la mañana siguiente)**

todos los que iban a participar hoy en la liga añil estaban ansiosos por ver el encuentro de su idolo contra uno de los mas fuertes del alto mando hasta todas la televisoras de ls regiones estaban mostrando el estadio aunque habian unas personas que estaban mirando fijamente los televisores para ver el combate pokemon que iba a llevarse a cabo entre ellos estaba Gladio, Lillie y Lusamine como otras personas como la campeona de Shino Cynthia por que ella estaba contenta por ver a su figura de hermano combatir como la vez que la vencio con su lucaria hasta vencio a todos los gimnasios como al alto mando con un solo pokemon en las demas regiones, en los pasillos se veia como Dark estaba caminando con solo dos pokeballs en su cintura pero tambien se podia observar unas tres pulseras dos en su brazo derecho y una en el izquierdo ademas se podia ver que el ya no estaba con su misma vestimenta si no que estaba una con guantes rojos oscuros mientras estaba con una camisa sin mangas para dejar al descubierto los musculos que obtuvo en los lugares donde el lo mandaba a investigar ademas sus pantalones eran de color azul claro aunque igual llevaba su chaqueta de color negro pero estaba encima de sus hombros.

"!SEÑORA Y SEÑORES ESTAMOS AQUI PARA PRENCENCIAR LA BATALLA DE EXHIBICIÓN POKEMON PARA LA APERTURA DE LA LIGA AÑIL Y LOS ENTRENADORES QUE SE ENFRENTARAN SON EL INTEGRANTE DEL ALTO MANDO BRUNO Y EL SEGUNDO MEJOR ENTRENADOR DEL MUNDO POR DEBAJO DEL LEGENDARIO ENTRENADOR RED EL ES DARK¡"anuncio el presentador para que se oigan los gritos de la multitud.

cuando los dos entrenadores hicieron su apareción en la arena todos empezaron a apoyar al entrenador favorito de ellos entre ellos Ash quien observaba como su mayor espiración entraba con un tono desafiante a la arena ademas vio como el solo miraba a su contricante Bruno el cual estaba con su semblante serio en el como todas las veces que alguien lo iba a enfrentar en la liga o querer entrenar un poco con el, Al momento en que los dos estuvieron frente al otro para darse la mano como respeto entre ambos fue cuando ellos se dirigieron a sus lugares para empezar el combate que iban a mostrar a todos los entrenadores que iban a competir en la liga por lo cual los dos se miraron fijamente para empezar a sacar sus pokemons.

"sal Hitmonlee"ordeno Bruno para lanzar su pokeball y asi dejar salir a su Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee"dijo Hitmonlee mientras daba unas patadas al aire.

"sal Rattata"ordeno tambien Dark para dejar salir a Rattata quien miro a su oponente.

el arbitro levanto sus banderas para empezar el combate de exhibición y el primero en atacar fue Hitmonlee con patadas pero todas eran esquivadas por Rattata quien se movia muy rapido en comparación con los demas Rattatas que casi ninguno podria igualarlo en su velocidad cosa que hizo que todos lo que estaban viendo el combate se impresionaran por la velocidad del pokemon de Dark quien nisiquiera le habia dado ninguna orden por que sabia que este combate estaba ganado, Rattata habia usado ataque rapido contra Hitmonlee cosa que consiguio por la distracción que le dio con esas esquivadas de hace un momento ademas ya tenia recordatorio de sus antiguos encuentros donde el salia victorioso hasta en su primer enfrentamiento los derroto aun estando el casi debilitado en el proceso pero el habia luchado tanto esa vez que no se iba rendir nisiquiera por su entrenador que habia estado preocupado por el en ese combate como en los demas que estuvieron en el desafio del alto mando y solo de milagro pudieron derrotar a los pokemon tipo fantasma de Agatha.

Dark se preparo para empezar a pelear enserio contra Bruno por lo cual se quito su chaqueta de encima para empezar a girar hacia atras para cruzar sus brazos con un ceño fruncido pero estando con los ojos cerrados pero moviendo sus pies para enviarle ordenes a Rattata quien entendia cada una de ellas por las pisadas que daba y cuando solo vio una pisada solamente empezo a usar Hipercolmillo contra Hitmonlee quien no se espero eso, Bruno vio como su oponente se puso en su posición de combate serio ademas ya sabia en que consistia esa tactica de el por lo cual siempre que trataba de seguir el patrón de las pisadas que daba Dark en sus antiguos enfrentamientos pero nunca lograba desifrarlos por lo cual tendria que estar precavido en este enfrentamiento.

"Rattata 3"ordeno Dark a su pokemon quien asintio en comprensión para usar rapidamente ataque rapido contra Hitmonlee el cual salio disparado del area de combate y asi cayendo inconsiente.

"Hitmonlee no puede continuar por lo cual la victoria es para Rattata"anuncio el arbitro al ver como Bruno iba a ver como su pokemon se encontraba y suspiro por saber que estaba bien.

"Rattata regresa"ordeno Dark mientras devolvia a su compañero a su pokeball y asi tomar su otra pokeball.

"lo hiciste bien Hitmonlee buen trabajo"le agradecio Bruno a Hitmonlee quien asintio al momento en que volvia a su pokeball.

"sal Eevee/Onix"dijeron Dark y Bruno al mismo tiempo para lanzar su siguiente pokemon.

todos vieron como el pelaje del Eevee de Dark era de un color diferente de los cuales habitaban en la región por que el pelaje de ese Eevee era de un color blanco cosa que impresiono a todos pero eso significaba que este deberia ser un pokemon unico en el color de su pelaje Dark noto las mirada que le estaban dando a su Eevee pero no le importo para nada, Eevee empezo este combate esta vez y uso bola sombra para atacar a Onix quien esquivo el ataque muy rapido pero Eevee se habia movido a la misma velocidad aunque nisiquiera se dio cuenta de que Onix estaba detras de el por lo cual Onix lo atrapo con mucha facilidad dejando a Dark con una ceja levantada por que los unicos que conocian su estado de preocupación eran Miyamoto, Polo, Lusamine y el ademas de sus pokemons de mayor tiempo con el los cuales solo eran Rattata y Unown.

Dark queria ordenarle a Eevee que se saliera pero no pudo por saber que podria usar otra vez el aparato que creo pero se quedo quieto para ver como Eevee se podia salir por su cuenta de ese fuerte apreton de Onix aunque igual les ordeno mentalmente a Unown que uniera su mente con la de Eevee para usar su enlaze telepatico para esta ocasión, Cuando las mentes de Eevee y Dark se unieron empezaron a hacer un plan para safarse del Onix de Bruno pero los dos ya habian planeado algo para este momento de antemano ademas iba a ser algo para demostrar a los demas entrenadores que tan importante es el vinculo en entrenador y su pokemon.

"preparate Bruno por que es el momento de que te muestre el fuerte lazo que tenemos yo y Eevee vamos activate **!EEVELUTION TIPO PSIQUICO¡** "le dijo Dark para gritar la ultima parte mientras apretaba su unica pulsera en el brazo izquierdo el cual empezo a dejar salir rayos morados desde el aparato para dirigirse hacia Eevee el cual empezo a evolucionar para la sorpresa de todos.

en el momento en que la evolución termino todos los que estaban viendo el enfrentamiento vieron una forma evolutiva de Eevee del cual pudieron oir que era Espeon pero lo que llamo su atención fue el color el cual era uno verde con una gema roja que se encontraba en su frente cosa que dejo impresionados a los demas entrenadores incluso los que estaban viendo desde otras regiones, Al momento en que se reanudo el combate para los entrenadores fue inmediatamente en que Dark le ordeno usar psiquico a Espeon sobre Onix para que la soltara pero lo que vino despues de que Dark empezara a hacer unos movimientos extraños pero vieron como algo empezaba a cubrir al Espeon de Dark para que luego vieran al Onix de Bruno ser azotado con parte invisibles como si se trataran de muros.

cuando Onix cayo al suelo se vio claramente que estaba derrotado por ese ataque del Espeon de Dark el cual se arrodillo para recibir con un abrazo a Espeon la cual empezo a lamerle un poco la cara cosa que hizo reir un poco a Dark pero terminaron llendo hacia Bruno y Onix para agradecerles el combate a los dos quienes asintieron para empezar a dirigirse hacia los entrenadores para darles las gracias por ver este combate, Bruno camino junto a Dark hacia donde iban a estar viendo la mayoria de combates pokemons que iba a ofrecer la liga añil y cuando llegaron los dos fueron recibidos por el presidente de la liga como de Lorelei quien le extendio la mano a ambos para felicitarlos aunque los regaño por no mostrarles a los jovenes entrenadores mas el vinculo que tienen los entrenadores con sus pokemon cosa que hizo reir al presidente como a los dos que sufrieron el regaño.

no paso mucho para que empezaran los primeros combates en los cuales Dark observaba a Ash el cual habia ganado su primera batalla con su recien evolucionado Kingler cosa que hizo sonreir a Dark por ver como el joven niño de pueblo paleta ahora se emocionaba solo por su primera batalla aunque no podia culparlo por que hasta Miyamoto y Polo habian estado asi en su primera participación ademas los dos lo habian arrastrado aqui despues de que el habia salido de la torre del alto mando, Al dia siguiente Dark vio a los otros pokemons de Ash ganar la segunda ronda hasta casi vio como Lorelei se tapaba la nariz un poco por el Muk cosa que le hizo aparecer una gota de sudor detras de su cabeza por que el olor de ese pokemon no podia llegar aqui pero lo dejo pasar por que queria seguir mirando los demas encuentros del dia hasta igual daba su opinion sobre los combates que veia aunque no le gusto uno a ver el estado de los pokemons de un chico.

cuando llegaron a la quinta ronda en la cual Dark habia visto al Charizard de Ash no combatir contra un Pikachu cosa que le extraño por que habia visto a otros Charizard nunca recharzar un combate pero este le parecia extraño pero se pregunto si Ash en algun momento en el futuro podria hacer que dejara esa forma de ser aunque vio como el combate termino a favor del contricante de Ash llamado Richie, en el dia de la final Dark se habia ido del lugar pero igual le habia dejado dos notas al presidente que una era para darle la explicaxión mientras que la otra tenia era una de felicitaciones para quien hubiera ganado la liga añil no paso mucho tiempo desde que Dark habia dejado la liga añil para dirigirse al sitio en el que conocio a su segundo pokemon mas fuerte el cual era las ruinas alfas.

Dark entro a las ruinas para empezar a dirigirse hacia un sitio en particular en el cual habia mucha sangre que estaba ahi desde hace años y sabia de quienes eran pero le valio poco por que ya les habia dicho en su momento sobre lo que habia ocurrido ademas ya no era su problema si no le creyeron en ese entonces pero empezaba a sentir como algo lo estaba siguiendo desde que entro en las ruinas y sabia quien era asi que se volteo para encontrarse con el Rey Unown el cual lo miraba con ganar de matarlo pero no pudo por el ataque que recibio del Unown de Dark quien se preparo para pelear contra su rey para proteger a su entrenador, Cuando el Rey Unown se levanto de inmediato fue contra el Unown de Dark para matarlo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa para cuando vio al Unown usar otro ataque que no fuera poder oculto cosa que Dark sonrio pero igual noto como los demas Unowns lo rodeaban para que no interfiriera en el combate Unown esquivo un ataque de su rey para empezar a lanzarle un ataque de bola sombra a su rey el cual solo retrocedio unos pasos hacia atras para que el mismo empezara a lanzar sus propios ataque los cuales solo eran poder oculto cosa que le hacian aun mas daño a Unown quien pudo estar listo para el Rey Unown quien lo lanzo hacia otro lado para hacer que caiga al suelo.

 **"no creas que voy a dejar que trates de usurpar lo que es mio pequeño plebeyo aunque lo intentaras nunca podrias derrotarme ademas cuando acabe contigo vas a ver de primera mano como asesino a tu entrenador como a tus demas amigos frente a tu unico ojo"** le comento el Rey Unown al Unown de Dark el cual solo se levantaba para empezar a lanzar otra bola sombra hacia su rey.

Unown vio como la teneza de su rey iba hacia el por lo cua decidio esquivarlo para evitarlo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa para cuando vio como su rey lo ataco usando hiperrayo contra el cosa que no le pego muy bien a Unown por olvidarse era enfrentarse contra un pokemon con ese ataque aunque haya pasado ocho años desde la ultima vez que habia tenido una batalla con algun pokemon que usara hiperrayo y el unico que mas se a enfretado era Stounland, Dark observaba como su camarada estaba siendo lastimado en este combate que no podia meterse por telepatia aunque miro una vez mas su pulsera Z que tenia el cristal Z de los de tipo psiquico haciendole pensar en algo antes de sonreir por encontrar su respuesta a la ayuda externa por lo que empezo a ser la danza del ataque Z de los tipo psiquicos y cuando termino todos los Unown vieron como algo invadia al Unown que estaba combatiendo con su rey haciendoles ver como ahora las cosas se ponian al favor de aquel Unown.

El Rey Unown vio sintio como su cuerpo empezaba a socar contra unas paredes invisibles para despues romper algo de lo mismo y haciendo que cayera casi debilitado por ese ataque inesperado que habia recibido pero igual se levanto con todo lo recibido pero antes de que pudiera hacer su movimiento fue derribado por un ataque de reacción rapida por parte del Unown de Dark el cual sonrio por ver a su camarada salir victorioso de esta batalla aunque sin notarlo desde el momento en que su Unown habia usado el ataque Z alguien lo habia estado observando desde ese momento, La persona que lo estaba observando era una especie de chico de piel palida con ojos negros con iris rojas mientras sangre brotaba de sus ojos mientras que su atuendo consistia en una gorra de color negra con una raya blanca y una chaqueta blanca que no tenia mangas por que el no tenia brazos como piernas pero si tenia un pantalon del mismo color que la gorra aunque se veia que podia flotar sin la necisidad de un pokemon que lo ayudara.

 **(N/A:si es Lost Silver xd)**

"ese hombre fue un idiota en haberle quitado el titulo de rey a ese Unown por que sin el ahora estando aqui como tambien vigilar mi pequeña prisión aunque igual gracias a eso fui liberado ahora como agradecimiento voy a torturarlo emocionalmente para despues hacerlo fisicamente igual que lo hicieron esos Unowns tiempo atras jeejjejeejje"dijo el chico mientras veia como aquel Unown del hombre empezaba a cambiar de forma mientras que el otro Unown volvia a combertirse en su antigua forma.

"vaya Unown ahora si tienes buena forma para proteger a tus demas compañeros jajajaj" bromeo Dark a su compañero el cual solo sonrio con su ojo en respuesta.

" **y lo dice el que lo hace con la madre de sus ahijados y con una lider de gimnasio o deberia decir dos** "bromeo de vuelta Unown a su entrenador quien solo miro hacia otro lado por recordar a esa experiencia con la lider de gimnasio de Unova/Teselia.

"oye ya te dije que nunca vuelvas a poner a esa excusa de lider de Gimnasio en las bromas"le regaño Dark a su Pokemon el cual empezo a reir junto con sus compañeros.

" **igual no cambia el hecho de que te acostate con ella antes que con la madre de tus ahijados Jajaja** "respondio Unown sin inmutarse por el regaño de su entrenador quien gruño por eso ademas el no podia negarlo por que antes de ir a ese lugar donde Polo habia desaparecido el habia ido a donde Skyla para hablar un poco de ellos.

"igual es hora irnos Unown asi que empieza a moverte"le ordeno Dark a Unown quien asintio por que nunca le gustaria estar en este lugar por mucho tiempo ademas significaria alejarse de sus compañeros.

" **lo siento pero nuestro nuevo Rey Unown debe quedarse asi dictan nuestras reglas** "le dijo uno de los Unown a Dark mientras que el chico que lo observaba levantaba una ceja con duda.

"si yo creo que no ademas ya le habia ordenado a Rapidash que se fuera a casa asi que Unown y tu tambien Gardevoir usen teletransportación para irnos de aqui"les contesto Dark con una sonrisa al momento en que desaparecia de la vista de esos Unowns.

Cuando llegaron a la casa lo primero que hicieron fue entrar para encontrarse con el revisando los diseños de su nuevo lugar de trabajo como cuidador de los pokemons ademas asi el team Rocket no lo molestaria por mucho tiempo pero cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abriendose giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Dark el cual se acerco para ver los planos.

"¿como te fue en la conferencia de la liga añil Dark?"pregunto el a su mejor investigador de campo.

"bien hubieron mucho entrenadores con buena relación con sus pokemons ademas se que viste toda la liga añil"le respondio Dark mientras empezo a caminar a su propio estudio de trabajo.

"bueno no me puedes culpar por querer perderme futuros entrenadores que podrian tener tu puesto como investigador de campo"le dijo el a Dark quien sonrio.

"si buena suerte con eso doc por que ninguno de ellos podria decifrar las cosas de todas las demas ruinas ademas ya te di una sugerencia para mi remplazo"le contesto Dark.

"si lo se tu ahijado Gladio pero el chico todavia necesita viajar a otras regiones antes de que pueda ser tu remplazo"le recordo a Dark quien asintio por que su ahijado todavia no habia pisado un pie fuera de Alola.

Dark entro en su estudio para ir a empeza a sacar una tabla del piso para revelar una escalera la cual el bajo para llegar a su laboratorio personal y al cual no se lo revelaria a nadie excepto si fuera para su testamento por todo esto iria a Gladio por que Lillie se quedaria con algunas cosas que el no necesitaria mientras que lo demas solo iria a la fundación Ather o lugares para pokemons abandonados por sus antiguos entrandores, Cuando Dark se sento en una silla para luego apretar un boton el cual hizo girar una estanteria que dejo revelar a un Hypno atado con cadenas y algun que otro rasguo haciendo ver que habia sido maltratado por Dark en muchas ocasiones ademas Dark al verlo solo tenia una mirada sin emociones con este Hypno por cosas que el solo sabia entre este Hypno y el pueblo que tenia cerca de su casa pueblo Lavanda.

"bien es hora de seguir con mi investigación sobre ti aunque todavia no consigo averiguar por que llevas a niños pequeños del pueblo y eh investigado que los demas Hypnos nunca lo hacen excepto tu asi que solo empezare con donde lo dejamos la ultima vez"le dijo Dark para empezar a tronarse los nudillos y empezar a caminar hacia el Hypno que trago duro por que tenia mucho miedo de su captor.

 **aqui terminamos el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y perdon por la demora es que no podia acordarme mucho los enfrentamientos de Ash en la liga añil asi que no sabria por donde empezar.**

 **y como vieron aparecieron dos conocidas creepypastas de Pokemon Lost Silver y el Hypno Pedofilo a los cuales ya tengo muchas cosas planedas a largo plazo pero solo para Lost Silver por que Hypno ya tengo cosas planedas para mas adelante cosas perversas.**

 **por cierto creo que voy a ser un salto de tiempo desde la liga añil hasta cuando Ash llega a Sinnoh pero no se cuanto tiempo trascurre entre la primera temporada hasta la de Sinnoh asi que si alguien sabe por favor diganme.**

 **aqui voy a dejarles una pregunta y es esta ¿les gustaria que colocara otra creepypasta de Pokemon y si es asi cual quieren por que esta la compartiran Dark y Ash al mismo tiempo?.**

 **antes de que se me olvide estoy volviendo a meter a las madres de Dawn y Serana en el Harem de Ash por que imaginense ver las reacciones de ambas al ver como sus madres lo hacen con su viejo compañero de viaje.**

 **Harem de Ash: Cynthia, Zoey, Lillie, Maylene, Flannery, Korrina, Jessie, Roxie, Claire, Anabel, Johanna, Vera y Allie.**

 **y como dato extre con las que voy a emparejar a James y Brock ya las tengo planeadas para James Gardenia aunque para Brock no sabria con cual si tienen una sugerencia la tomare con gusto.**

 **con eso dicho me despido**


End file.
